


Test Me

by junguwuz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High School, I love markhyuck, I think?, I'm so sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Sci-Fi, Sort Of, but they have chips in their head that make them that way, haechan loves mark, idk how to tag, johnjae too, like i said i'm sorry, like they're not superheroes, mark loves haechan, markhyuck, taeten if you squint, the foreign swaggers have powers, there might be smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junguwuz/pseuds/junguwuz
Summary: Donghyuck is, in every way, the most normal sixteen-year-old in existence. He finds himself putting on lab glasses and helping the next generation of the human race after discovering his stepfather is training three bionic super humans in his basement.Or, in other words, Lee Donghyuck finds living lab rats in the basement and falls in love with Mark Lee, one of said lab rats.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 36
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um hi y'all.
> 
> this is my first ao3 post so please don't kill me
> 
> i guess
> 
> just enjoy the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck moves in with his stepfather and might be going crazy.

"I love you, Mr. Lee."

"And I love you, Mr. Lee."

"Can you all do your frickle frackle somewhere else so I don't have to bleach my eyes out?"

Donghyuck hauled in his luggage, dropping it on the floor with a dull thudding sound. He soon followed as he collapsed, groaning in exhaustion. He had carried the first load of his and his father's possessions up the many steep stairs of Mister Taeyong's house. Donghyuck rubbed his nose into the red rug under his body.

"Please don't tell me you're sniffing the rug," groaned Ten, Donghyuck's father. "I swear, Taeyongie, I raised him better than this."

Donghyuck lifted his head, eyeing the newlywed couple from his position on the ground. "Yeah, I thought you did," he snapped back, standing up on wobbly legs. He caught not only the view of Ten passionately kissing Taeyong while held bridal-style, but also the view of Taeyong's extravagant house. The ceilings were slanted yet high, the room gray with a touch of red, white, and black accented everywhere. The couch looked as if it costed as much as Donghyuck's worth and there was an enormous flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. The living room opened to a modern kitchen. The wall by the staircase leading upstairs was all glass, a window looking out to the land below them.

"Holy fu- I mean, fudge," Donghyuck utters. "You live here, Mr. Taeyong?"

"Where else?" laughs Taeyong, ruffling Donghyuck's curly head of brown hair a little too enthusiastically. "And please, Donghyuck... call me Dad." He makes an exaggerated gesture with his hands.

"No thanks," says the boy in question, raising his arms in surrender. "I'm just gonna go and carry all my stuff in..."

Nine months ago, Donghyuck's father had been picked up for his date by a charming man named Lee Taeyong, who had the sharpest jawline Donghyuck had ever seen. They had been dating for around three months by then and that had been the first time Donghyuck had ever met his father's frequently talked about boyfriend. Taeyong was cunning and intelligent; that was the first impression Donghyuck had gotten from him, at least. This was proved true over the short but enjoyable times Donghyuck had talked to the man over the next few months. A few months ago, Ten was engaged to Taeyong. They married and Ten moved himself and his son out of their small apartment. That's how Donghyuck ended up living with a million- no, most likely a billionaire.

He carried his endless loads of clothes, boxes, and possessions to his new room upstairs. He didn't bother Taeyong and Ten because God knows what they were doing. He sets his new stuff in his room, putting his hands on his hips as he inspects the large space.

"This might take a while," Donghyuck mumbles, glancing between his room and the countless of boxes that littered the floor.

Hours later, the sun had set and Donghyuck was still arranging his bookshelf, music booming from his speakers loudly. He danced along Michael Jackson, pausing to moonwalk or go on his toes every few seconds. That might be the reason why he's not even half way done with unboxing his possessions yet.

"Phew," Donghyuck wheezes, wiping off non-existent sweat from his forehead. "I'm starving."

He clambers down the stairs, stomach growling as he enters the kitchen. Donghyuck hums, opening the fridge and seeing nothing that peaks his interest. Rummaging through the cabinets, all Donghyuck finds that might appetize him is a box of macaroni. He shakes the box, humming to himself as he bends over and finds a pan. He fills it up with water and turns on the stove, waiting for it to boil.

A random man comes in, not sensing Donghyuck's prescence until Donghyuck notices his own. He lets out a yelp, eyeing the stranger, who seems around his age, suspiciously. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man flinches at Donghyuck's loud voice. "Please don't speak so loudly. Some of us have acute hearing that allows us to hear 20.22 times as great as average human beings but also causes us sensitivity and, let me not forget, countless of ear infections."

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. "What the fuck."

"A constant habit of swearing also has been tested to decrease intelligence," the boy adds, slowly backing up. "You also don't have the best taste in music, may I say. Michael Jackson died-"

Donghyuck screams. "MISTER TAEYONG, I THINK WE'RE BEING ROBBED!"

Taeyong sprints down the stairs a moment later in nothing but boxers. "Robbed? Where? I don't see anyone!" He glances around the room, looking for an intruder. 

"There was a guy right here!" Donghyuck points to the spot the boy had stood. "And he was really weird. He was talking about weird stuff, too. Like, he almost sounded... robotic."

Taeyong pauses, slouching and letting out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples. "You- you must've just seen something, Donghyuck." Taeyong fixes his ruffles hair. "I told them not to come up from the basement," Taeyong mumbles to himself, though it's loud enough for Donghyuck to hear. He slowly walks back up the steps, muttering incoherently to himself.

"What do you mean, Mister Taeyong?" asks Donghyuck, a frown forming on his features. He hears a sizzle and spins around to see his macaroni noodles boiling over the pot. "My macaroni!"

~~~~

"There-" Jaehyun exits the elevator- "is a random boy in Taeyong's kitchen."

Johnny raises his eyebrows from where he sits at Taeyong's office desk, spinning in his chair like a child. "A human boy?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Mark looks up from his spot on a modern sectional, where he watches one of the only documentaries Taeyong lets them have access to. "It was his new husband, he got married, remember?"

Jaehyun shakes his head. "That human was not the one he married," he says. "He looked around the equivalent of... sixteen? Seventeen? From the way he presented himself and spoke, he is obviously a modern day teenager."

"Okay, big brain. We get it, the dude you met wasn't Taeyong's husband," Mark snaps, stretching out his body with a groan. "So who was it?"

"Taeyong said his husband has a son. A teenage son. Therefore-"

"The guy's his son or a scary alien... posed as a teenager," Johnny interrupts. He makes an exploding motion with his hands around his head, creating a sound effect to go along with it.

Mark and Jaehyun both give him the same deadpan expression. "For the last time, Johnathan, there's no such thing as aliens."

"I'm just saying!" Johnny defends his claim. "And Jaehyun, is this kid cute?"

Jaehyun's eyes widen and he coughs dramatically. He regains his composure quickly. "E-excuse me?"

"We may have been stuck in a basement our whole lives but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have dating opportunities."

"Johnny." Mark grabs the man by his neck. "Even if we weren't living in a basement our whole lives no one would still want to date you."

Johnny lets out an animalistic growl, wrapping his hand around the arm Mark's grabbing his throat with. He squeezes tight, lifting up Mark by one arm, who lets out a squeaky cry as he squirms above the ground. His legs move so quickly they become a blur, arms flailing wildly like windmills. "Johnny! Johnny! John! Ow, ow, ow, Johnny, let me down, please!" begs Mark, pain in his eyes.

Suddenly the elevator door to the basement opens and out walks Taeyong, an angered look on his face. Johnny pauses his shenanigans. "Y-you-" he points to the group of boys. Johnny drops Mark immediately, who lands on the floor face first with a groan of pain. "I cannot believe you went upstairs, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun calmly plays with his nails. "Taeyong, I'm sorry to admit it, but the music upstairs was resonating so loudly I would lose my sense of hearing entirely if I listened to another second of it."

"Well, you nearly got yourself discovered by my stepson," Taeyong paces around the three, who have lined up side by side in front of him. "You guys know you can't go upstairs! God knows what would happen if you were discovered by anyone, let alone a sixteen-year-old boy!"

Jaehyun wrinkles his nose. "Human boy has horrible taste in music for a sixteen-year-old," he murmurs softly. Mark snorts next to him.

"Michael Jackson was-"

"I don't care how bad his music taste is!" Taeyong spits. "I don't care if the kid plays heavy rap in the middle of the night! You guys cannot, and I mean cannot, go upstairs." Taeyong takes a deep breath to compose himself. "We have two people living in my household who have no clue of your existences. I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Taeyong, Taeyong!" Johnny waves his hand excitedly. "Can you get me some of that pizza stuff from up there, then?" Mark and Jaehyun sigh deeply from beside him, rubbing their stomachs, which growl hungrily at the thought of delicious and greasy pizza.

"Hell no!" Taeyong snaps. "Now go to your tubes. You're all grounded."

The three do as he says, walking to the three human-sized tubes in the corner of the room. They open the doors and enter, closing them behind them as they all settle themselves in rigid standing positions. "You know, Taeyong, you can't technically ground us if-"

"Mark, shut your fat mouth before I make you." Taeyong gives each of them a hard glare before walking out of the basement and entering the elevator, stepping into it and giving the boys the stink eye before it slowly closes.

"Well," says Johnny, voice echoing in his tube, "I guess that means no pizza."

~~~~

"Donghyuck!" Taeyong rubbed the shoulders of the boy eating his cereal. "How are you? Ready for your first day at your new school?"

Donghyuck slurped at the Cheerios on his spoon, chewing them and swallowing before he answered the man. "Sure," he casually uttered, masking his true emotions. In all honesty, Donghyuck wanted to go anywhere but school right now. He was barely adjusted to living in his new home and city. A new school is just another huge adjustment. Donghyuck already missed his small yet homey apartment and group of friends he had at his old school.

But masking how he really feels is the best he can do for his father and his new stepfather. He sees how happy Ten is everyday with Taeyong and even after not knowing Taeyong long, he can say the same for the other man. Donghyuck isn't the center of the world and can't expect to be. As long as his father is happy, he'll have to learn to be happy, too.

"Great!" Taeyong says enthusiastically. "Would you like me to drive you to school? Or your father? I mean, you can drive yourself now, right? Would you like that instead?"

Donghyuck nods, slurping down the leftover milk in his cereal. "Mister Taeyong, you don't have to go out of your way to do that for me," he says, a milk mustache left on his upper lip. He smiles kindly at his stepfather. "You stay home and do... whatever you do for a living..."

Ten said Taeyong was some scientist or something. It would explain his intelligence, Donghyuck thought. Now that Taeyong is an influential part of Donghyuck's life, he probably should figure out what the man does for a living. Who knows, science was never exactly Donghyuck's thing. He could get some free tutoring on his chemistry homework and miraculously pass high school with a decent GPA.

He can see his future now, bright and clear. He holds his diploma in front of the clapping audience as Valedictorian, walking up to the microphone to speak in his cap and gown. He taps on the mic, once, twice, and clears his throat as he looks to the audience below him. Donghyuck makes eye contact with Ten and Taeyong before beginning his speech with a smile. "I would like to thank Mister Taeyong for helping me pass chemistry my second year-"

Taeyong's stuttering snaps him out of his childish daydream. "I- well, you see Donghyuck, I'm... a scientist. A biomechanist. Which means I basically study the structure of living things."

So that means you won't be able to help me with my homework, thinks Donghyuck. Well, it was worth a shot. "That's, uh, cool... I guess? Do you have, like, a lab or something?"

"I do. Actually, it's in the basement. And I advise you never, ever go down there. I wouldn't say it's the smartest thing to do..."

Donghyuck, being an unruly and curious teenager, most likely wouldn't follow Taeyong's words because it's the nature of human curiosity. Someone says not to do something and you automatically want to do it. Donghyuck had always been that way. Rebellious eight-year-old Donghyuck had been told by Ten not to go riding his bike after dark one evening. Little Donghyuck had gone right after dinner anyways, driving his bike on the side of the road, excitement coursing through his veins as he did exactly what he wasn't supposed to do.

"Ha, Papa, there's nothing bad 'bout this!" he had exclaimed gleefully. Not even a minute later a car had come barreling right at him, missing the sight of a little kid on the side of the road. After nearly being hit with a car, Donghyuck had been walked home by the kind neighbor lady who had witnessed the whole scene.

"I shouldn't have ever told you to not do that," Ten had said, hugging Donghyuck's little body to his as he crouched to his level.

"Why?" asked Donghyuck, head tilting to the side in confusion.

Ten smiles gently. "You're a human, baby. We do what we're not supposed to do."

"Why shouldn't I go in your lab?" questions present Donghyuck, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Taeyong looks uncomfortable, eyes darting everywhere and a panicked expression on his face. He clenches his jaw and bites his lip, putting on the best fake smile for Donghyuck. It would take a child to know he's not lying.

"Scientific things. You know, chemicals, machines..." Taeyong checks his watch. "Oh, look at the time! You'd better get off to school." He ushers Donghyuck towards the door, hands squeezing on his shoulders. Every time Donghyuck tries to utter something, Taeyong shuts him up. "Have a good day, Donghyuck! Pay attention in class and eat your lunch!"

Donghyuck stumbles onto the porch. "Mister Taeyong, I-"

"Make lots of new friends!"

The door shuts on Donghyuck's face. He stares with furrowed eyes at the wood. By the time he comes to the conclusion that Mister Taeyong is definitely hiding something, the texture of the wood door has been imprinted in his mind permanently.

"Huh," Donghyuck makes a confused noise. "He's hiding something, that's what it is."

~~~~

"Welcome, you horrible children!" greets the principal at the doors of the high school enthusiastically. She's a short and plump lady with glasses. Her hair is an ugly blonde and her cheeks are chubby and wrinkled. As each high schooler enters, she gives them a baleful (or at least, Donghyuck thinks) glare. Her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard; it's scratchy and when she raises it, it sounds unused.

Donghyuck tries to avoid everyone, including her, when he walks into the school. It's impossible because the high school isn't that big and he's the new kid. He can't believe he didn't expect to get noticed by any of the staff, let alone principal.

"Hey, Kid-I-Haven't-Yelled-At," she calls. Donghyuck winces and shuffles awkwardly beside her, the nickname resonating through his head. He stands in front of her and shyly extends his hand, head down.

"Donghyuck Lee," he mumbles, introducing himself. When she doesn't take his hand, he looks up expectantly. The principal just stares at him with an unamused expression, hands on her hips. When she sees his look, she bursts out cackling. It's one of the worst sounds Donghyuck has ever heard.

"I don't care about your name, Kid-I-Haven't-Yelled-At. I'll just call you that until I do yell at you." She pauses when Donghyuck just nods, feet not moving. "GET INTO CLASS!" yells the principal, fury in her words. Donghyuck squeaks and scampers off inside the school.

By lunchtime, Donghyuck has earned two nicknames: Kid-I-Haven't-Yelled-At-Before (which isn't exactly true anymore), courtesy of the principal, and the New Kid, which he was named by his peers. Even after he introduces himself, they still didn't give a care what his name was. He's always New Kid.

At lunch, he earns another title: Don't-Sit-At-Our-Table. Sometimes this name is accompanied by the additions of idiot, dumbass, or fucker. As a welcoming gift, some football players even threw food at Donghyuck. Though it wasn't the welcome he expected, he appreciates the thought.

Yeah, no. Donghyuck does not appreciate the names he gets as he sits alone in the library. He does not appreciate the yelling of his principal, or the rudeness of his peers, or the food thrown at him. Donghyuck has always considered himself a social butterfly, but to actually be social, you need some people to... well, socialize with. And his new peers obviously didn't want that.

So Donghyuck eats lunch in the library alone, earbuds connected to his phone blasting music while he reads a book about biomechanics.

Huh. Small world.

~~~~

Donghyuck throws open the front door after his first long day at school. He expected to be greeted by his father or his stepfather but the house is completely silent. He shuts the door behind him. "Papa?" With no response, Donghyuck chucks his already full backpack to the ground. "Mister Taeyong?" he tries, but once again, quietness answers him.

"Hello? Anyone?" he calls, voice raising with anger. He stomps his foot on the ground. Donghyuck was expected to at least be greeted after his first day of school. He was preparing himself to rant to Ten and maybe even Taeyong. Then he would have a lovely dinner made by his father, which he would eat with Taeyong and Ten talking and listening to him sincerely.

Donghyuck's sick of being alone. He's sick of being the insignificant child in the household. He's sick of Ten leaving him to go on dates with Taeyong before they got married. And now with his new husband, it made matters worse because Donghyuck had been expected to pick up his whole life, move to this stupid city, and start all over again. It was frustrating. Frustrating on how his feelings weren't considered in any of this. Of course Donghyuck hadn't agreed to go to a new school, live a new life. He had to sacrifice his old life, which was completely fine, thank you very much, for this bullshit.

"This is so shitty! I have the worst day at school ever and no one is even here to ask me why! I can't believe I let my dad into this stupid marriage and I had to leave my whole fucking life behind because of it! I'm sick of it!" Donghyuck yells, fists clenched at his sides. He flops down on the sofa, groaning while squeezing his eyes shut.

The sofa, normally feeling soft and welcoming, feels hard and warm. Donghyuck didn't know sofas could breathe or move either... wait, Donghyuck wasn't lying on the sofa. He peaks out of one eye to find he's laying on a person. This stranger isn't the same one Donghyuck had seen in the kitchen his first day at his new house. The male had messy, jet black hair and wide, sparkling eyes. He had thin lips and a structured face. His expression was morphed into one of confusion and utter disbelief. Donghyuck locks eyes with the stranger and lets out the loudest scream he could muster, rolling off of him to land on the rug.

The stranger lets out an equally horrified scream, dropping the chips he was eating so they'd fly everywhere around the room. He stands up in front of Donghyuck, looking left and right, then back down at him.

"Do not," says the man, "say a thing."

The next moment, the stranger runs away extraordinarily quick. Donghyuck must have blinked because one second, the stranger was in front of him, and the next, he was just a blur. Donghyuck sits alone on the ground in the living room.

He screams again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck does a little research and "accidentally" stumbles upon Taeyong's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back everyone! :)
> 
> if you guys didnt know, this story is based off an old disney show called lab rats i used to watch when i was younger.
> 
> sigh. good times

Donghyuck decides not to tell Mister Taeyong about the mysterious people he keeps seeing around the house. _Yes,_ after that one time with Speedy Boy, he sees three people consistently around the house.

He has a name for each of them. His first encounter the day he arrived at the home was with Robot Guy, a medium-sized boy with glasses and dark brown hair. The man has the deepest set of dimples Donghyuck has ever seen. On top of that, Robot Guy seems like a total nerd. Whenever he's around, Robot Guy might spit a fact or two that Donghyuck had never even heard of. The way he speaks makes him like a robot, automatic and too precise, hence why Donghyuck named him Robot Guy.

Donghyuck goes by Taeyong's personal gym and has his first encounter with Super Strong Man. Donghyuck had walked by the personal gym with the door thrown wide open. He had taken a glance inside, expecting the person in there to be Taeyong or Ten. Instead, he has to stop and do a double take to see a man with bulging muscles squatting something close to 500 pounds with ease. Read: with ease. Donghyuck can't even lift his backpack without almost breaking his spine.

The last stranger Donghyuck called Speedy Boy. He's the most mysterious of them all. One second, he's in the kitchen and the next, after glancing at Donghyuck, he's gone in an instant. For some reason, Donghyuck is interested in him the most. After he talks to him the first time, Donghyuck also finds out Speedy Boy is the easiest person to annoy ever.

"Wait, Speedy Boy! Don't go!" Donghyuck says, holding up a hand when he sees Speedy Boy getting watermelon from the fridge in the kitchen. He cautiously steps closer, Speedy Boy watching him with a blank expression. "Sorry, I like- I thought you were gonna zoom away, or something."

Silence. Donghyuck had expected that.

"You can go really fast. That's very... strange. You should go out for track," he suggests. Speedy Boy scoffs and rolls his eyes, continuing to search for more watermelon in the refrigerator. "What's up with that anyway?" he asks, stepping closer so he's by Speedy Boy's side. They're about the same height unless Donghyuck slumps (which is an old unbroken habit) and they seem around the same age. He wonders what Speedy Boy and his little friends aren't doing in high school.

Speedy Boy sends him a guarded glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snaps, dark eyes blazing.

"I mean." Donghyuck gulps. "You're really fast. So fast it's humanly impossible. And why are you around here all the time?" he adds, tilting his head, interest quirked as Speedy Boy avoids his gaze, instead walking away from him. Donghyuck trails by his side like a puppy. "And aren't you supposed to be in school? Like, no offence, but if you're secretly an old man you could pass easily for some teenager."

Speedy Boy continues walking, not even bothering to glance in Donghyuck's direction. He must have been listening to the conversation as he grits his teeth, mumbling, "you think I'm an old man?"

Donghyuck shrugs, skipping along cheerfully. The façade makes Speedy Boy's jaw harden, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He's on the brink of zooming past Donghyuck, so he tries to keep him entertained as much as possible. Tugging on this guy's last straw is somewhat enjoyable and the only entertainment Donghyuck has gotten in weeks.

"Well, I dunno. You seem to have that aura," Donghyuck hums thoughtfully. "No offence, but you're kind of acting like a hard-headed jerk." When Speedy Boy shoots him a harsh glare, he shrugs. "What? Just sayin'."

Speedy Boy growls low in his throat. "Don't try to mess with me, you pipsqueak." And with that, he becomes a blur in the general direction of the hallway.

Donghyuck huffs. "We're literally the same height!"

~~~~

Donghyuck trudges down the stairs, tugging his backpack after him. It's time for another horrendous day of school. He's dreading this Monday because he not only has a Trigonometry test, but he also has to put up with his fellow students for another eight hours. Even after a few weeks, no one wants to talk to the new kid. No one wants to sit with him at lunch. The only thing Donghyuck seems to be good for is getting pushed around and having food thrown at.

He doesn't tell Taeyong and Ten about this either. They ask how his day is like any concerned parents, but Donghyuck assures them everything is fine at school, the classes are easy enough, and he's making plenty of new friends. In Donghyuck's defense, not all of that is a huge lie; he's passing his classes with flying colors.

Taeyong doesn't bring up the concern of random people in the house. He can't, really, when the three strangers show up when he's not around. They also don't make a surprise appearance when Ten is around. Donghyuck thinks he's getting delusional by now.

Taeyong and Ten aren't awake and occupying the kitchen when Donghyuck wakes up. Instead, Robot Guy is. He sees Donghyuck walking down the stairs and goes back to collecting knives from one of the kitchen drawers. Donghyuck sees what he's doing and his mouth falls open, staring at Robot Guy incredulously.

"Why are you taking all the knives?" he drawls, eyes suspiciously darting between the man and the knives he has bunched in his hand. Donghyuck stands rigid, ready to defend himself at any moment from a sudden attack. Having a stranger in front of you with loads of knives is a better boost in the morning than coffee.

What a lovely way to start the day.

Robot Guy acts like it's no big deal. "I need these knives for an experiment I'm conducting regarding simple knife throwing self defense. Unfortunately, according to my complex knowledge on the subject and any _other_ subject, these knives are not suitable for throwing, as they are most commonly used for severing pieces of meat and other food items. I am sure I can experiment and find a reasonably easy way for me to accurately throw a kitchen knife and inflict damage on a human being."

Donghyuck blinks twice in amazement. "O... kay," he says. "I'm a little concerned for your, uh, _endeavors,_ but I hope you have fun... I guess."

"I thank you for your support," says Robot Guy. "Much to my displeasure, Taeyong will not support me in my experiments, explaining it is _"much too dangerous_ " and _"unnecessary defense_." I beg to differ as any defense is useful in a life or death situation."

"Wait," says Donghyuck. "You know Mister Taeyong?"

Robot Guy's eyes go wide until Donghyuck can see the whites surrounding the brown color. "Oh my," he says monotonously. "I am afraid my system is very near to malfunctioning, as my last update was two months ago." Robot Guy rushes out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Robot Guy!" Donghyuck follows after him. Robot Guy is heading towards Taeyong's elevator that supposedly leads to his underground lab. He presses the elevator's button, the doors dinging as they open up for him. "What do you mean, malfunctioning? Are you a robot?"

Robot Guy gives him a dimpled smile. "I am pleased to say I am somewhat similar to that kind. Good bye, Taeyong's stepson."

The doors close. Donghyuck slumps, a pout on his lips as his eyebrows furrow. Suddenly, he comes to a revelation and gasps.

"I knew it!" Donghyuck pumps his fist in the air and jumps. "I knew he was a robot!"

~~~~

Donghyuck does a little research.

After Googling everything he can find about artificial intelligence, robots, and bionics, he finds nothing that pertains to living robots in the world around him. Robots that do come up look nothing like humans and are still in their testing phases.

The blinking cursor mocks him as he stares at his computer screen, chin resting on his hands. After spending his whole lunch period in the library (once again, now his new cafeteria for the past couple of weeks) he still finds nothing seemingly helpful to his situation.

"Do you need anything, dear?" asks the library kindly, showing a smile as she rolls a cart of books towards a shelf she'll put them on. It's only her and Donghyuck in the library, everyone else enjoying their lunch period.

"No, Miss Belle. Only... if I want to find something on Google and can't find the information I need, what should I do about it?"

The librarian hums. "You kids need to think a little outside the box. Did you Google similar keywords?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How about people relating to the topic?"

Donghyuck gasps, the lightbulb above his head flickering as it turns on. He throws his hands on the keyboard of his laptop and moves his fingers as quickly as they can go. After searching Lee Taeyong, plenty of results come up. Some are images, news articles from years ago, and even a Wikipedia page. Donghyuck clicks on that article, scrolling through until he finds something interesting, ignoring the picture of handsome Mister Taeyong staring right back at him.

_'In 2000, Lee Taeyong joined forces with fellow scientists Moon Taeil and Kim Doyoung to work on modifying microchips of artificial intelligence and superhuman abilities. The bionic chips, he claimed, would give average people abilities such as speed, strength, intelligence, or even shapeshifting. Six months into the project, Moon Taeil left the group, leaving Kim and Lee alone to work on the chips. The project was soon forgotten about after an incident in Yale University Research Labs in July 2001. Lee took blame for the accident, which Yale still refuses to release details of, and abandoned the project completely. The bionic chips Lee was working with were destroyed.'_

Donghyuck stared at his computer screen, mouth wide like he was a fish out of water. The sweet librarian gave him a soft smile. "Find what you needed, dear?" she asks.

Donghyuck bolts up, stuffing his laptop and books into his backpack. "I gotta go, Miss Belle," he says. "Thank you!"

Last period of the day was the worst. Literature seemed to go on and on. Though the class was for only thirty minutes, for Donghyuck, it felt like hours since the teacher's lectures were extremely boring and he had no interest in the subject itself. He watches the hand on the clock go around and around its axis, waiting until it was finally 3:15. He taps his fingers on his desk, practically bouncing in his seat when the clock read 3:12.

Donghyuck begins to slowly pack up his personal items, cautiously stuffing his stuff into his backpack as the teacher rambled on about how if anyone thought _Romeo and Juliet_ was a tragic love story, they needed mental health. Donghyuck could care less about the intentions of William Shakespeare as he tucked his pencils into his backpack pocket. He cringed when one pencil fell out of his grasp and onto the floor, making a soft plop. It rolls under another student's desk.

Donghyuck awkwardly bends his body as he reaches for the pen. The student occupying the desk the pencil had rolled under stomped on the pencil with his foot, causing it to make a harsh cracking sound. The bell rang directly after that, all the students bolting up from their seats while the teacher yelled at the kids running through the hallways.

Since he had walked to school today, Donghyuck had to go home that same exact way. He sprinted on the sidewalks, ignoring the sun beating down on him and the heaviness of his backpack. He gets to his house, throwing open the door and doubling over, panting as he puts his hands on his knees to steady himself.

"Shouldn't... have ran... home," he wheezes, throwing his backpack to the side. His head flies up when he realizes the house is empty. "Papa? Mister Taeyong?" he calls uncertainly. He cups his hands to his mouth, yelling, "IS ANYONE HOME?"

Not receiving any greeting, Donghyuck darts past the living room, jumping over the sofa and going to the hallway where the elevator to Taeyong's lab is located. He stands in front of the doors, staring holes into the button beside them.

"I'm gonna do it," he tells himself, leaning forward. His hand lingers over the button before he jumps back like he was burnt. "I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna go to Mister Taeyong's lab and see-"

Donghyuck presses the button with his extended finger and squeaks when the doors open, emitting a soft dinging sound. Cracking his knuckles, Donghyuck steps inside. "I'm gonna do this."

The doors close behind him and Donghyuck spins, automatically regretting his decision. If Taeyong doesn't want him in his lab, he shouldn't be in his lab. Maybe there are poisonous chemicals or harmful machines. Donghyuck might not make it out alive. His stomach drops as the elevator descends. It stops and the doors slide open.

A large space greets Donghyuck. It's quite dark in the basement though the interior is modern with complex designs. The entryway opens to a spacious area with high ceilings. There's a set of desks with mechanisms and contraptions on one side of the room, overlooking a large television. There's a lab table in one corner and there are three large tubes on another side of the room. The floor is made of hexagonal tiles and the ceiling is decorated with dim lighting. There's another entryway on the other end of the room. Donghyuck walks into the space, shoes making gentle clicks on the floor.

Donghyuck runs his hands over the desk with glowing spheres and buttons, jaw dropping in amazement. The light beneath his hands glow as his hands run over the surface of the table. His gaze darts to the large, human-sized tubes. He runs over to that area, tapping on the glass of his tube with a finger. The glass door to the tube opens, as if inviting him into the tight space.

"Woah!" he gasps, poking his head into the tube. He moves his head so he can look at the floor and the bright light at the top of the tube. Suddenly, there's a harsh grip on his waist and he's tugged out of the tube, hands squeaking as they slip on the glass.

A yelp escapes his mouth when his back collides with something solid and breathing. There's a warm, harsh breath on the side of his neck. "Get the _hell_ out of my capsule," it hisses. Donghyuck spins around, nose brushing Speedy Boy's. He squeaks and jumps back.

"What're you doing here?" Donghyuck jabs a finger at his chest.

Speedy Boy grabs his wrist, roughly forcing it to his side. Donghyuck lets out a cry at the sharp pain his grip provides. Speedy Boy is stronger than he looks. "I should be asking what you're doing here. I thought no one is supposed to come down to Taeyong's lab."

"Well, I did." Donghyuck sticks his chin in the air stubbornly. "What's all this crap anyways? Is this where Taeyong goes all the time?"

Speedy Boy crosses his arms. "Fuck no, he barely comes down here anymore. Forgot about us when he met his husband."

Donghyuck perks up. "Who's _us?_ Wait, do you and Robot Guy and Super Strong Man live down here?" he asks. "That's so cool! Are you, like, underground scientists or-"

"Robot Guy and Super Strong Man? Is that what you named us?" Speedy Boy raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of him. His lips quirk up in an amused smirk.

"No! I did not name you all that," denies Donghyuck, beginning to prance around the lab. "Ooh, what's this button do?" he points to a button on the wall.

Speedy Boy sighs exasperatedly. "Please don't touch that." Donghyuck points to the controls on the desk. "Or that." Donghyuck's fingertips trace the touch screen television. "Or _that."_

"Bro, are you talking to yourself again?" asks a recognizable voice. Super Strong Man walks into the room. He sees Donghyuck and points. "Hey, it's Taeyong's stepson!" He gives a joyful wave.

"I have a name, you know!" Donghyuck snaps, huffing as he stomps his foot.

"Oh, he's a feisty one." Super Strong Man ruffles Donghyuck's fluffy head of hair. "Aren't you, buddy?"

Donghyuck smacks away Super Strong Man's hands. "Stop it!" he hisses.

Super Strong Man gives him a glare, taking the hood of his sweatshirt and tugging upwards, lifting up Donghyuck easily. Donghyuck screeches, wiggling in midair, hanging onto his sweatshirt for dear life. "I'm sorry!" he cries out when Super Strong Man lifts him higher. "P- please let me go! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Speedy Boy lets out a groan. "Johnny, put the poor kid down," he says, tapping the man's shoulder. Super Strong Man, or Johnny, sets down Donghyuck, who lands on the ground with an ' _oof!'_

Super Strong Man growls. "Don't grab me again," he hisses. Donghyuck nods rapidly, whimpering softly as he shuffles away.

"I- I'm gonna go back... upstairs." He jabs a thumb at the elevator before darting towards it. Speedy Boy beats him to it.

"Not so fast." He pulls Donghyuck along by his hoodie sleeve. "Here's some things you should know about us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it for chapter two! next chapter: will mark stop hating on donghyuck? find out in the thrilling saga


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck gets the explanation he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i updated! :)
> 
> i'm trying to get into a normal update schedule and i was thinking every other day. every chapter of this is around 3,000 words and then i have to try and edit it so i believe a day or two gives me enough time for each chapter.

"First of all," says Speedy Boy. He, Robot Guy, and Super Strong Man are all lined up in front of Donghyuck, who sits on a chair, legs spread and hands folded. _"Please_ stop calling us by those... names you gave us. I'm Mark, he's Jaehyun," he points to Robot Guy and then Super Strong Man, "and that's Johnny."

"Why don't I get to talk?" asks Johnny. "I'm the oldest out of all of us."

"-yet the least intelligent," supplies Jaehyun. "If any of us three should be giving an efficient and brief explanation of our existence, it should be I, the one whose chip is modified to supply me with all muses of the world. Not... whatever you two are here for..." He makes a look of disgust.

"What chips?" asks Donghyuck, fidgeting in his chair where he sits, watching this ordeal. "Wait, Taeyong's chips? The ones he was working on a long time ago?"

Jaehyun nods. "Yes, those would be the ones. We-" he gestures to him and his two comrades- "are the world's first bionic superhumans."

"We're stronger than you," Johnny adds.

Mark flicks imaginary lint off his arm. "Faster."

"And smarter," Jaehyun finishes. "You see, we are the world's next generation of the human race and we-"

"-are living in my basement." Donghyuck leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I'm not buying any of this bullshit."

Part of Donghyuck wants to believe that these three people in front of him are telling him the truth. The logical part of him tells him that technology isn't advanced enough to give people powers or chips in their brain. Google had supplied him with the fact any advancements Taeyong had made were destroyed. Updated books and websites say nothing of super humans living in his stepfather's lab.

At the same time, Donghyuck's brain wants to piece this all together. A part of him is leaning towards these three people in front of him being real and having unnatural abilities. He wants to believe his stepfather is a genius inventor who had created a way for humans to become powerful. The fact his stepfather could have done all this makes Donghyuck's head spin. Does Ten know about his achievements? If he doesn't, why wouldn't Taeyong tell him? Or Donghyuck?

"Well, you better start," hisses Mark, stepping forward. "Years ago we were all fucking sick orphans. We were dying. Taeyong comes and puts these little chips in our brains and says everything will be okay." He jabs the spot behind his ear with his pointer finger. "He gives us powers. And for the last fifteen years we've been his little experiments."

"Calm down, Mark." Jaehyun steps forward, an arm in front of the fuming Mark. "I will attempt to explain this better than my brother did...

"When the three of us were younger, we were diagnosed with illnesses that were life-threatening and would require hospital treatment. None of our parents were well-off enough or willing to give us the treatment we needed. Mark was dropped off at our orphanage first..."

_"Momma?" little Mark squirms in his mother's hold, shivering from the rain pouring down on him. His hair was dripping wet and his body was wrapped in a small yet useless blanket. The wind howled around them as Mark's mother walked up steps to a large and desolate brick building. "Where we at, momma?"_

_Mark's mother sets him on the step. Mark's weak limbs give away from under him. He curls in on himself, face scrunched up with pain at the movement of his limbs. "Momma? What're you doin', momma?"_

_Mark's mother squats in front of him, regret and sorrow filled in her eyes. She reaches forward, brushing off some of Mark's damp bangs from his forehead. A quiet sob escapes her mouth as she kisses his forehead tenderly._

_"What's your name, baby?"_

_Mark blinks in confusion, round eyes searching. "Mark Lee."_

_"And how old are you?" Mark holds up three fingers. His mother nods in approval. "Can you tell someone what's wrong with you? What hurts?"_

_"My legs." Mark points at his limp and weak legs._

_"Good boy." Mark's mother pats her head. She stares at him for a beat, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "Tell that to the kind lady when she comes to the door step, okay?" Mark's mother sprints away before little Mark can react._

_"Momma!" little Mark calls. He struggles to stand to his feet. When he does, he lets out a cry of agony and falls down, hands catching him. "Momma! Momma!"_

Donghyuck notices Mark shuddering, darkness filling his gaze as he avoids looking at anything. He must be recounting an old memory. He must have not have had the best childhood.

"Next was Johnny..." Jaehyun murmurs.

_"Stay here," commands a large man, giving Johnny a harsh tug towards a brick building. Johnny lets out a whine of pain. "Ring that doorbell. Tell them to let you in."_

_"Why?" asks a young Johnny, looking small compared to the large man looming in front of him._

_The man gives him a harsh slap on the neck. "I said so. Do as I say or they'll beat you in there, too."_

_Little Johnny doesn't argue, somberly nodding as he watches the man walk away. He stands tall, takes a deep breath, and presses on the doorbell of the brick building._

"And I came a while later..."

_"My son," says the woman to the orphanage caregiver urgently. "He has something wrong with his head. That's what the doctor said, at least. I don't have any money to help him..."_

_"Ma'am, I won't be able to do anything about it, either," says the orphanage caregiver. She shifts the little boy in her arms, who drapes his head weakly against her shoulder. Jaehyun watches the little boy carefully. They make eye contact but the little boy doesn't react. He must be really sick._

_"Just take him, please. I can't- the burden is too strong... please," begs Jaehyun's mother._

_Another little boy appears from behind the orphanage caregiver's legs. He's a little taller than Jaehyun with wide eyes and dark brown hair. He points to Jaehyun. "Miss, can he play with me? Mark can't play with me."_

_"That's because Mark is too sick, dear," says the lady gently. She spares one last glance at Jaehyun's mother before bringing the little boy close to her side along with the other, who takes his hand. His hand is warm and comforting intertwined with his._

_"I'm Johnny and I'm sick," introduces little Johnny. Jaehyun gives a dimpled smile._

_"I'm Jaehyun and my mom says my brain is sick too."_

"Sometime after that I think the orphanage closed down," says Johnny, scratching his head. "Did it, Jaehyun?" he puts a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Jaehyun nods in approval, quiet as he leans into the touch. "Oh, yeah. Okay, so then Taeyong took us out of there and brought us here. He said he could help us and he did surgery and put chips in our brains."

"Each of the chips were programmed differently," explained Jaehyun. "Mark's, for example, gave him what you would call super speed and quick relfexes. Johnny's focuses primarily on strength so he's twenty times as strong as the average himan being. And finally, my chip is programmed to give me intelligence and information on everything ever known to man and more. I also have a force field, which-"

Johnny interrupts him. "Okay, Jaehyun, we get it, you're _special_." Johnny rolls his eyes.

"... you're on a whole different spectrum of special, Johnny Suh."

"Okay, since we literally told you everything we know, can you get out now?" Mark takes Donghyuck's rolling office chair he's sitting in and pushes it away from him so he can stand at the desk, shoulders hunched over as he focusses on the glowing control panel of the surface of the table. Donghyuck is stopped from rolling by Johnny.

He points to Mark. "What's wrong with him?" he asks quietly. Johnny nods in understanding.

"Mark is a cold headed jerk. He goes all angsty teenager until you get to know him and he's just... a nerd."

Mark turns his head to face them, scowl on his face. "Talk like that about me and I'll make sure you won't ever be able to open your mouth again."

"Don't worry," Johnny whispers. "He's all bark and no bite." He straightens up, cracking his knuckles. "Anyways, do you want to see what I can do with my powers?"

Donghyuck shrinks back in his seat. "Uh, no thanks. I think I've already seen enough."

Mark shakes his head. "What a fucking shame. I haven't talked to a normal human being but Taeyong for years."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Donghyuck asks, standing up and looking between Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark. "I'm the first human you've seen besides Mister Taeyong?"

"Oh, don't call him that," growls Mark. "He's locked us up in this basement since we were kids. We've just been his lab rats all this time."

Johnny sighs, looking up at the ceiling in a reverie. "I forgot what color the sky was..."

"It's blue, you very unintelligent individual," says Jaehyun. "Mark's not putting things... fully into perspective. You see, we do go outside, but it's only for our missions we-"

"Wait, you have missions?" exclaims Donghyuck. "Oh, that's so dope! And so you use your powers to, like, save the world?"

Mark brushes past him, wrinkling his nose. "Stop acting like a little kid," he snaps.

"Ignore Mark," says Johnny, sending a pointed glare at the said boy. "But yeah, we go on missions. Like yesterday we stopped a bank robbery-"

Donghyuck gasps. He had seen something about a robbery on the news yesterday, though officials weren't sure who mysteriously stopped the crime taking place. By the time the police had gotten there, no trace of the heroes were detected. "That was you guys?"

"Stop acting so impressed." Mark paced around the room, head down and eyebrows furrowed. "Taeyong's gonna _kill_ us when he finds out this _kid_ knows about all of this!" He points an accusatory finger at Donghyuck, who hisses in retaliation.

"I have a _name,_ you know."

"Most likely, Taeyong's stepson would find out about our existence one way or another," supplied Jaehyun. "It was inevitable someone besides Taeyong would discover us eventually. Let us be thankful he is not an authority figure or significant individual."

Donghyuck bites his lip to keep himself from saying something he would regret later, especially around three bionic super humans. They could do anything to him. Thinking about that now, Donghyuck slowly inches near the elevator, slipping his hand so he can press the button on the wall.

Mark's hand intercepts his movements. "Don't. Fucking. Try." Donghyuck stands up straight, back pressed against the wall behind him. He stares Mark directly in the eye, gaze not wavering as they silently challenge each other. Mark's hand is gripping so tight into Donghyuck's wrist it will leave bruises. He feels stinging at the corner of his eyes as the grip becomes painful.

"Mark, no matter how aggressive, is correct," Jaehyun says. "We can't let him back up there if we have no assurance he can't keep our secret."

"I can!" Donghyuck says. "What are you gonna do with me if I can't, huh?" he taunts, smirk on his face.

Johnny shrugs. "Well, we could kill you, but-"

"Are you even following the conversation?" Jaehyun groans, rubbing his temples. "Okay, we are definitely not killing him," he says when he sees Donghyuck's mortified expression. "The only thing we can do is tell Taeyong or trust him."

"No way." Mark storms over to Jaehyun in long strides. He clenches his fists at his sides. "I'm not telling Taeyong any of this 'cause _we'll_ get blamed for it and I'm _not_ trusting pipsqueak."

"For the last time," Donghyuck snaps, "I have a fucking _name_ and I won't tell Taeyong about discovering you guys. Plus," he adds, slipping his hands into his pockets, "you guys are sort of cool. Except for that one, of course." He jabs a thumb at Mark.

"Ha!" exclaims Johnny. "I'm not the least favorite for once."

"I'm very sorry for being horribly rude," Jaehyun nods at Donghyuck, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How inconsiderate of me. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

_"Finally,"_ Donghyuck groans, slumping. "I'm Lee Donghyuck."

"Donghyuck," Mark tries.

Donghyuck whines. "You're pronouncing it wrong. Dong _hyuck._ Hyuck."

"How old are you?" asks Johnny.

"Oh, I'm sixteen. I'm in my second year of high school and-"

Jaehyun grabs his shoulders, eyes wide and excited. He lightly shakes poor Donghyuck. "Did you say _high school?"_ Jaehyun's eyes sparkle.

Donghyuck shudders in his hold. "I mean, yeah. Haven't you heard of high school?"

"I can only dream," Johnny mutters in a daze.

"I've always wanted to attend high school!" Jaehyun giggles as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "Imagine it: attending your classes, becoming top of your year, the exams. Oh, the _exams."_ He stumbles backward with the back of his hand placed on his forehead dramatically. "Hold me, Johnny."

"I wanna actually talk to someone other than these two!" Johnny leans on the desk and rests his chin on his hands.

Mark smacks him on the back of his head. "God _knows_ you need some basic communication skills." he looks up to Donghyuck. "I have absolutely no interest in attending school. It's all not a cliché and I think it would be horrible cooped up in a building learning about shit all day."

"He's right," Donghyuck tells Jaehyun and Johnny, who are moping. "School isn't what you think it is. Everyone there is an asshole and all the crap you learn is absolutely useless. I hate it there. You guys would too."

"Please, new normal human friend?" Johnny begs, going onto his knees in front of Donghyuck. He tugs at the waistband of his pants. Donghyuck squeaks and pries his hands off him.

"No way. How would I explain where I got three random teenagers anyways?"

"Give us a chance," Jaehyun pleads. "We've never lived normal lives. Maybe just give us a day as normal teenagers, just one. We'll behave, I promise."

Donghyuck sighs. As much as it would be nice to have some friends at school (and bodyguards), he has to take all the risks in perspective. Taeyong could find out about this and Donghyuck could endanger the three and himself to his wrath. He has no idea how he'd come up with a convincible story to tell everyone about the three teenagers.

But these three have been locked up in a basement their whole lives. The limited time they were normal kids they were sick and parentless. Even if they could pose a threat to the world, don't they deserve a chance? Donghyuck imagines what it would be like living as a science experiment. It would be a horrible life, honestly. It would serve no purpose.

Now, looking at the three, Donghyuck understands their desperation and eagerness. He doesn't think he should take them to school yet.

"Look guys, I-"

An alarm blares throughout the lab. Red lights mounted on the wall flash. Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark tense.

"What the hell is that?" Donghyuck yells over the sound of the alarms, which cause a ringing in his ears. Johnny and Jaehyun run up to the glass human capsules, standing rigid inside of them. Mark follows after a dark glance at Donghyuck. Right in front of his eyes, their casual clothes they had been in flash and change to dark suits. In the center of each suit is a red button with a logo embedded in it. The suits hug their bodies snuggly but the three seem to move comfortably in them as they step out of their capsules.

"Mission," mumbles Mark. "Taeyong should be here any second." He pushes Donghyuck into another room full of training equipment and laboratory items just as big as the last one. This room has no door, opening it up to the main space. He secures Donghyuck in the corner. "Don't move," he warns. He glances at Jaehyun and Johnny exiting through a tunnel. He guesses it leads to the outside. "If Taeyong finds you say everything was my fault."

He bolts away before Donghyuck can find a proper response. He curls his knees to his chest, biting his lip as he listens to the door of the elevator slide open. He hears fast footsteps, which he assumes are Taeyong's, before they pause completely.

Holding his breath, Donghyuck curls in tighter on himself. _Please don't find me, please don't find me,_ Donghyuck begs in his mind. He hears Taeyong plop down on a chair. He peeks his head out of the entryway to see Taeyong sitting at the desk, headset around his ears as he speaks urgently into a microphone. Taeyong glances in his direction and Donghyuck moves, pressing his back firmly against the wall as he takes slow, deep breaths to calm himself.

_I can't believe I'm not fucking delusional..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> this one was really boring to write because it was mostly dialogue. i felt like i had explain as many things i could. in the future more things will be explained in depth. next chapter i'm planning on trying to really covey the shock donghyuck feels about johnny, jaehyun, and mark as it settles in.
> 
> don't worry, the story is going to get a lot more serious as it goes on.
> 
> oh, and more markhyuck. this is a markhyuck story, after all. :))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck takes Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark to his school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i've been really inactive :(

Donghyuck doesn't know how much time passes when he's hiding in Taeyong's underground lab. He knows it's just enough time to make sure he has an ache in his limbs and his bottom has gone numb from sitting on the cold, hard surface of the floor. It's enough time for his stomach to begin rumbling in hunger and his mouth to get a horrible taste in it. Donghyuck nearly falls asleep, but then he's reminded of Taeyong's presence in the other room and forces himself to stay awake.

Taeyong's voice echoes through the basement, talking authoritatively about locations and commanding the three to take an alternative route to wherever their mission would be. Donghyuck pieces together their mission is taking place at an abandoned warehouse, where a group of people is attempting to keep illegal gasses and poison.

Time passes as slow as Donghyuck is compared to Mark (which is, in case you haven't noticed, very slow). He can take that time to maul over and think about the new discovery in his life but Donghyuck can't seem to even start. He can't process why Taeyong would keep three hidden people locked up in his basement for scientific purposes. That just seems too _cruel._ Plus, the three didn't say they complied to Taeyong's actions, making them involuntarily stuck where they are today.

Donghyuck has the urge to help them, he really does, but if he does he's going into this whole mess completely blind. He's standing at the edge of a cliff and the ravine below is this troublesome affair. It's not like he's _willingly_ going to dive right in; he would need a push from Jaehyun, Johnny, or Mark. He definitely would not trust any of those three to shove him off the edge of a cliff and into the unknown.

Well, maybe Johnny, but that's because he'd accidently fall in with Donghyuck.

Speaking of Johnny, he comes leading the group in from the tunnel, hair tousled and dirt smeared on his face. Jaehyun isn't in any better state, with a black eye and a slight limp to his step. Mark comes wobbling in with a bloody lip and scratches on his face. They all look on the verge of collapsing into a pile of dust. Before they go to greet Taeyong in the other room, each of them takes a glance at Donghyuck. Mark's is the longest, his eyes telling him to stay put. A drop of blood slides down his lip. He darts out his tongue and licks it up like it's no big deal.

Donghyuck feels _nauseous._

"Congratulations on that mission, guys!" he hears Taeyong exclaim from the other room. "How about you got those suits off and I'll fix you guys right up!" Just then, he hears a phone ringtone he recognizes as Taeyong's. After a few moments of Taeyong talking into the phone, he hears him address Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark. "Sorry, guys," he says, voice apologetic. "I have a dinner date scheduled with my husband. You can patch up your own wounds, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Jaehyun's voice responds. For the first time since Donghyuck has met him, his voice is layered with sarcasm. "We got it. Have fun on your date."

"Thanks, you guys." Taeyong's footsteps echo through the basement. They sound closer to Donghyuck now then ever. "I have to check something in the training room, hang on..."

"No!" Mark shouts. He sees the back of his body block Taeyong in front of the entrance, arms and legs spreading out. "I- I can get it for you, Taeyong."

Taeyong moves his body and Mark moves to block him. He does it again and the cycle continues. "Mark, let me get into the training room."

"I can do it!" Mark tells him, voice panicky. "It's- it's the least I can do for our wonderful Taeyong!"

Taeyong sighs, shaking his head in disapproval. "Mark Lee, I have no idea what's gotten into you." He shoves past Mark. "Let's see, where is it..."

Taeyong scours the room, humming to himself as he looks around the large training equipment. He goes to the dresser in the corner, rummaging through one of the drawers. "Ah, I got it!" he exclaims. He begins walking out of the room, footsteps retreating. Suddenly, they stop. Mark, Jaehyun, and Johnny hold their breaths. "Oh my God, Mark Lee!" he hisses. He bends over near the treadmill in the corner and unplugs it from the wall. "Clean up your stuff, you're seventeen!"

Mark nods rapidly, the single strand of hair always in his face bouncing along. "I- yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Better be," mumbles Taeyong. Donghyuck hears the ding of the elevator before the doors slide open. "Be good, you three."

"Yes, Taeyong!" say Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark in unison.

As soon as the elevator doors close behind Taeyong, the three scramble to the training room. Mark tugs on his hair with a groan when Donghyuck is nowhere in sight. "Where the fuck is he?"

"I'm here," squeaks Donghyuck from inside a steel cupboard in the corner. He throws open the door, revealing his tiny body curled in the bottom shelf. His knees are brushing his chin and his legs are so tight to his body it hurts. He gives a sheepish wave at the group.

"How the fuck do you fit in there?" Mark asks, eyes widened as he eyes the tight quarters Donghyuck was forced into.

Johnny makes a dramatic gesture towards the little human inside the cupboard. "He's tiny, _duh."_

"I am not tiny!" Donghyuck protests, wiggling so he can flop out of the cupboard. "I'm average sized for my age!"

"Unfortunately, according to my calculations, you're a little _under_ average the normal height for boys at sixteen," Jaehyun tells him.

"Well, I'm still growing." Donghyuck stumbles to his feet, legs wobbly like a baby deer's. "I am _never_ doing that again."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Whatever you wanna believe, pipsqueak." He sniffles, wiping at the blood draining from his nose with his sleeve. "I'm cleaning myself up."

Jaehyun and Johnny follow them. Donghyuck trails along like a lost puppy. "Can I help?"

They all look back at him. "No," they snapped.

"Go upstairs, little human." Jaehyun pats his head like he's a dog being rewarded for doing a new trick. "We'll see you later."

Donghyuck huffs. "Fine. I have to see Taeyong and my father off to dinner anyways." He stomps to the elevator, getting in it and letting it lift him to the hallway of his house.

Donghyuck steps out of the elevator, agitated at the three's behavior. One minute, they were begging from their knees to be brought to school. The next, he's pushed away. Ten and Taeyong are by the door, the latter helping his father shrug on a coat. "Donghyuck! Where have you been?" asks Ten with a smile.

"I was doing homework," he mumbles, not meeting Taeyong's eyes. "Have fun on your dinner date."

"Of course, sunshine. I have lasagna made for you in the fridge, okay? Remember to have lights out by eleven."

"Bye," Donghyuck mutters as they exit the house, already chatting loudly. He sighs, opening the fridge to see a container of delicious lasagna waiting to be eaten up. Instead, he slams the door shut and trudges up the stairs to his room.

The rest of the night, Donghyuck stares at the stars through the skylight on the ceiling. When Taeyong had first shown him the house before he and Ten were married, he let Donghyuck pick any room he wanted upstairs. He had chose the one with the window in the slanted roof so he could stare at the dark sky.

Donghyuck thinks of the sky as the world. The stars are the people in it. The night is large and dark, spacious and vast, just like earth. The stars can be as spread apart as they like, keep as much distance between each other as they want. Yet some stars are closer than others and some are farther apart. Some shine brighter and others are unnoticeable and dim. The constellations are stars that joined forces to become something larger than themselves, like a team.

But what keeps the luminous balls of light apart? What brings them closer? Did the stars get to choose who they'd like to form a constellation with? Did the universe bring them closer for a reason? The two brightly shining stars on opposite parts of the sky could be sworn enemies. The closest could be soulmates. Was it always that way? Maybe the soulmate stars could have once been on different parts of the sky.

_Maybe that's how life is_ , supposes Donghyuck. Stars could be specks of light randomly sprinkled into the dark sky. People could be randomly placed on earth. Or maybe there's a reason, a sort of destiny like how the stars form Ursa Minor. Maybe there's a reason the universe decided to pull together a group of stars. The same could possibly go for people.

The stars might just be billions of bright, luminous spheres of plasma. The moon might just be a cluster of rocks formed years and years ago. Earth could just be collections of dust and gas gravity swirled together years and years ago to create the third planet to the Sun.

People could just be creatures created for no specific purpose. They could just be bones, meat, and limbs all tangled together to create something. There could be no fate, no destiny, just pure coincidences. There was no reason people were _people,_ just like there were no reason stars were _stars._

If Taeyong was a star, he would be Polaris. He's the brightest star, the guide, the purpose. Ten would be the closest star to him. He's there, by Taeyong's side, but he wouldn't shine the brightest. Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark would be the next closest stars. They were there, but barely important and noticeable. They would nearly be submerged in the darkness of the night sky.

Donghyuck would be the furthest star, the weakest, the one least visible. Yet he wants to think he would twinkle if someone spared him a glance.

~~~~

Donghyuck is about to leave for school the next morning when he hears pounding footsteps behind him. He has the door outside half opened when he spins around, jumping in fright when he sees how close Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun are.

All of them are decked in clothing that seems to surprisingly fit each of them. Jaehyun wears a sweater vest and spectacles sliding off the bridge of his nose. His khakis are ironed and his shoes are black and shiny. He has books in his arms and a large and heavy looking backpack slung over his shoulders. Johnny wears a simple shirt with jeans and Air Forces, hair styled neatly yet messily. He has his own backpack slung over one shoulder. Mark looks the least excited out of the three, decked out in all black with his hoodie over his head.

"What... are you doing here?" asks Donghyuck, eyeing the three suspiciously.

"We're going to school!" cheers Johnny like a child.

"What? No, not yet! I still have to figure things out!" Donghyuck groans. He bites his knuckles. "Look, just wait a few more days and I'll take you guys to school, okay?"

Mark shrugs, already walking towards the elevator. "That's cool. C'mon guys, we don't want-"

"Donghyuck! Are you going to school yet?" calls Taeyong from upstairs. Everyone freezes. Footsteps come down the stairs and Jaehyun and Johnny scatter to hide. Johnny disappears behind a plant and Jaehyun hides under the stairs. Mark speeds away in a blur, which fades away after a second. Taeyong leans on the railing of the stairs. "Donghyuck? Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

"Um..." Donghyuck splutters as he tries to find an answer. "Yeah, I'll be off. See you later, Mister Taeyong." He waves at the man before opening the door and closing it behind him.

He runs into a body and stumbles back. Mark stands in front of him, texting something on a phone. He looks up from the device to Donghyuck.

"How'd you get out here?"

Mark shrugs. "Took the back door. Ran around the house. I've been waiting here for, like, a whole minute. You couldn't have been any slower." He rolls his eyes.

"Aren't we gonna rescue Johnny and Jaehyun? They're still in there..."

Mark shakes his head. "They'll find their way," he says gruffly, beginning to walk down the sidewalks with his hands in his pockets. Donghyuck follows him reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

"School? That's where you have to go, at least."

Donghyuck smirks, pleasure coursing through his veins. "I thought you didn't want to go to school," he taunts Mark, sticking out his tongue.

"It's better than being stuck in that damn basement," Mark responds. "Might as well see what it's like. If I make up some lie about how shitty it is Johnny and Jaehyun won't want to go."

"You won't have to lie." Donghyuck blows his overgrown bangs out of his eyes. "It's absolute hell."

Donghyuck checks the time on his phone. To his despair, the time reads 8:18. The first bell rings at 8:20 sharp. Donghyuck has already been late to his first class twice this semester. If he's late again, he's bound to get a detention and he doesn't want to have to explain to Taeyong and Ten he was late because of some bionic super humans. "Shit!" he exclaims, stopping in place. Mark, who is a few feet ahead of him, looks back at him over his shoulder. "I'm gonna be late!"

He sprints past Mark, Vans scraping against the cement on the sidewalk. Mark speeds beside him, not even breaking a sweat. "How far away is your school?"

"At least ten more minutes!" he panics. "Stupid Johnny and Jaehyun and you held me up! Oh fuck, I'm dead."

Mark speeds in front of him and stops him, clearing his throat. "I honestly thought you were smarter than this."

"What do you mean? Get out of my fucking way!" Donghyuck tries to push past Mark, but it's no avail because he's much weaker than him. "I'm gonna get a detention and grounded and-"

"I literally have fucking super speed and you _don't_ take advantage of it?" Donghyuck blinks twice up at Mark before he realizes what Mark is implying. "If you don't wanna, that's fine with me, I-"

Donghyuck hops onto Mark, clinging onto him tightly as he crawls onto his back. He swings his arms around Mark's neck and his legs around his waist. "Help me here!" he exclaims, kicking Mark's sides with his legs. The super human winces before securing the legs close to his body. "Let's go!"

Mark shakes his head. "You never even asked. How rude," he mumbles. "Hang on tight unless you wanna die." And with that, he's off.

Donghyuck screams as the world blurs around him, wind whipping in his face and stinging his eyes. He clings onto Mark for dear life, pressing his front to Mark's back as he rides. In a second, Mark arrives at the front of the school, hair somehow not tousled while Donghyuck's looks like a bird's nest. He walks into the school, Donghyuck still clinging onto his back.

"Hey! Get off me," he hisses, forcing Donghyuck off his back. The boy's eyes are wide and mouth wide open. His expression morphs into a thrilled and one of childish excitement. Donghyuck jumps beside Mark in tiny hops, clenching his fists.

"That... was fucking awesome!" he whisper-yells. "Can you be my ride any day? That was so cool, like it was fun but at the same time it was totally-"

"Get us to your first class," Mark snaps. Donghyuck squeaks when he realizes he's almost late as he leads Mark to his first class.

When they get in front of the door, Donghyuck turns to look at him. "Act normal."

Mark snorts, throwing his hands in his pockets. _"Please,_ I'm completely-"

The teacher, who is at her desk, looks up at their presence. She raises her eyebrow at the unfamiliar boy decked out in all black. "Donghyuck, I was about to take attendance." The class snickers. Donghyuck lowers his head and mumbles an apology. The bell rings. "Who's this?" she gestures to Mark.

"I-" Donghyuck clears his throat, shifting his feet. "This is-"

"Mark Lee," interrupts the said boy. "That's all you need to know," he says darkly.

The teacher looks surprised at his tone, blinking a few times to regain her composure. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to sit by Donghyuck, then." She nods at the boy, who is awkwardly shuffling to his desk. "Since you already know each other."

"I can't believe you can fucking go through with that," Mark says in between the first two classes. Donghyuck walks by his side, avoiding the curious gazes of the other students. Most of the people in his year have noticed the presence of another new boy with the new student. "How can you listen to someone talk about math for that long?"

"See? I can't believe Johnny and Jaehyun want to come here. It's bullshit."

Donghyuck takes Mark to his next class, which is chemistry, and Mark falls asleep due to the teacher's boring lecture. He slumps on the lab table next to Donghyuck, chin resting on his palm as his head hangs down, hair slipping over his eyes. Donghyuck glances at his notes and sees Mark has nothing written down. Shaking his head, he goes back to listening to the lecture.

The classroom door opens and in pops the principal, an evil smirk spreading across her whole face. "I've got something for you!" she sings to the teacher, who looks up in confusion. At the sound of the new voice, Mark jumps awake, a confused sound leaving his mouth as he rubs his eyes. "More new students!"

The principal pulls in Jaehyun and Johnny, holding them by the collars of their shirts. They search the class for Mark and Donghyuck. When they see them, they smile sheepishly and wave.

Mark rolls his eyes and gives a lazy wave back, unimpressed. Donghyuck chuckles awkwardly, hand raised midway through the air.

Mark runs a hand through his hair, eyes screwed shut. "Can we _please_ go home now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting really into this story now.
> 
> also, i hope everyone is staying safe because of covid-19. where i live, things are gradually starting to go back to normal. my school year is over and it feels like the last half of the year was wasted :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Donghyuck wins a round of dodgeball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the new chapter everyone! don't forget to stream punch! <3

"Why the hell would you come here?" Donghyuck asks Jaehyun and Johnny after Chemistry. They walked in a group together in the sea of high school students. They eye the group of new kids warily as they pass. Donghyuck is used to the gazes and stares of his peers, but the other three aren't as acquainted to other people in general. When Johnny tries to wave at a group of boys, their glares make him retreat his hand from its position midair. "And don't just _wave_ at random people."

Jaehyun wrinkles his nose. "Like we said, we would like to try to adapt to the life of an average high schooler."

"Don't worry," adds Johnny, "we'll be out of your hair once we get tired of it."

"Which you probably never will," snaps Mark. He leans against the locker next to Donghyuck's, which happens to belong to one of the biggest assholes of the school. The three watch as Donghyuck replaces the books and binders in his backpack with new ones from his locker. "Besides, I-"

"What the hell?" asks the biggest ever asshole to ever walk the face of the Earth. Donghyuck shoots a defeated glare at his classmate as he proceeds to get all of his supplies out of his locker. At his outburst, Jaehyun jumps, startled. "You and your new little friends blocking my locker, huh?" asks the bully, jabbing his index finger at Mark, who doesn't budge from his position against his locker.

"Whatever," Donghyuck mumbles quietly, hanging his head as he tugs Jaehyun and Johnny from the scene. Mark, who is caught up in an intense staring match with the bully, doesn't follow. He shifts against the locker, making no intentions to leave as he glares at the bully, who is inches taller than him. "C'mon," hisses Donghyuck frantically, tugging on Mark's hoodie to drag him away.

They walk in their little group to their next class, Donghyuck oddly silent. Johnny finally breaks the tension hanging in the air. "That guy wasn't cool."

Jaehyun nods in agreement. "Did you know one out of three high school students admit to have been bullied at school? According to-"

"Would you shut up for once, you know-it-all," Mark hisses from where he walks beside Donghyuck. Donghyuck doesn't want to believe it, but a part of him thinks, _hopes_ Mark sensed his obvious discomfort. Maybe he did because he bumps their shoulders together as they walk. When Donghyuck glances over at him Mark doesn't meet his gaze, instead glaring holes into whoever stares at the new group of students.

Maybe Mark understood he was in that fraction of students Jaehyun had mentioned. Just a little. Because Mark could be deprived of happiness and overall human sanity but he surely couldn't be deprived of a heart.

Right?

"Next class is Physical Education, also known as the _try not to die challenge._ " Donghyuck walks into the locker room, the three following. "Good luck."

Thirty minutes later, Donghyuck is caught in a nasty game of dodgeball. Donghyuck has nothing against dodgeball. In fact, he grew up liking the sport until he seemed to shrink while everyone else grew taller and stronger. Donghyuck wasn't athletic to save his life, thank you very much. So he usually is alright staying in the corner during these events.

Jaehyun is on one team while Johnny, Donghyuck, and Mark are on the other. From the game's start, Johnny went die hard, chucking balls at anyone who dared even to even glance at him. Let's just say Johnny might have underestimated his strength because one kid ended up getting knocked unconscious and another had to be sent to the nurse.

Jaehyun was overly calculative. He'd pick up a ball, stare into space with eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled, than throw the ball precisely at whoever his target was. His technique worked, as he didn't work with strength and power and instead intelligence. His overthinking did get him out when he stared out in space for too long and a ball was tossed lightly at his head, taking him out of the game.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't have any sort of strategy. He stayed at the back with Donghyuck, arms crossed with his hip jutted out. "I hate dodgeball," he had muttered. "What's even the purpose?"

Soon after that statement, a ball was thrown back at the two of them, making Donghyuck screech as he dodged it, the ball slapping against the back wall of the gym. Mark had hissed curses Donghyuck never knew existed. From there, Johnny had gotten out and Mark and Donghyuck were left on their team with a whole band of high schoolers on the other.

Donghyuck cringed, curling in on himself as he prepared to suffer the balls thrown at him and the onslaught of comments later made by the fellow members of his team. Mark grabbed him as one player hurled a ball at them and darted out of the way with lightning speed. The next thing Donghyuck knew, Mark was catching every ball that dared to come near to Donghyuck, knocking out most of the players from the other team. There was one player left and after nearly hitting Donghyuck, Mark had throw the nearest ball at him _hard._

"Dude," said one of the players on their team, who was also coincidentally the bully whose locker was next to Donghyuck's. "That was sick. You-"

Mark brushed past him before he could finish his statement, tugging Donghyuck by his loose t-shirt along with him. "What did you ignore him for?"

Mark shrugs. "Didn't seem nice, I guess."

At lunch, Johnny marvels over cafeteria food as they get their trays, scanning the lunchroom for a place to sit. Donghyuck doesn't have the guts to tell them he can't afford to eat in the cafeteria and instead sits in the library alone. It seems horribly pathetic that he can't stand up for himself, especially since he's being flanked on either side by super humans. While they're out saving the city he's working up the courage to defend himself from some dumb high schoolers. Stupid.

"Where do you normally sit?" Johnny asks, biting hard into an apple. When he munches into a brown spot he gags and spits out the chewed apple on his tray.

"That," Jaehyun says with a revolted look, "is absolutely _disgusting."_

Mark leans in close to Donghyuck so his warm breath tickles his ear. "You don't eat here, do you?" he mumbles. His breath smells strongly of watermelon flavored gum. Donghyuck turns towards his face and flinches when he's so close he can make out each individual strand of dark brown in his iris. He steps back, concerned about their close proximity.

Donghyuck blinks. "What makes you think that?"

"You just appeared fazed, that's all." Mark pauses. "You're very easy to read."

Donghyuck gives him the cold shoulder as he leads the three out of the cafeteria. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Was Donghyuck like an open book? He had never really thought of himself that way. He always put on a good façade for Taeyong and his father, especially after their marriage and leaving his old city. If he seemed unhappy with his current situation, no one had said anything.

"Nothing. Just... never mind," Mark mumbled, picking at his food as they sat down at the library table. They didn't question why Donghyuck hadn't sat down in the cafeteria with all the other kids, thank God, but the silence between them was tense and unbearable. Donghyuck was thankful for the moment the bell rang and they could go to their next class.

Having Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun in school with him had been... surprisingly filling. Without any acquaintances, school was a time Donghyuck could space off and drown in his own thoughts. With the three beside him, it wasn't easy to go off into his own little world because he felt as if he needed to watch over them the whole time. Luckily, they didn't get into too much trouble or misuse their powers. If anyone found out about them being super humans, Donghyuck was dead.

"I found our chemistry lesson very interesting," Jaehyun says as they walk home. Donghyuck kicks at the rocks below his feet. "Though I do know all about ionic and covalent bonds, I found the refresher very interesting."

Johnny looks confused. "Wait, iconic what?"

" _Ionic_ ," Jaehyun corrects. "Johnny, we haven't even been in school for one day and you already need to be supplied a tutor."

Meanwhile, trailing along behind them, Mark and Donghyuck walk in silence. Donghyuck has his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stares at his converse. He finds himself concentrating very hard on the slight size difference between their feet to avoid any conversation. Even though Mark's feet are probably a little bigger than his, Donghyuck could probably borrow his pair of Vans. He hates to admit it, but he secretly likes the dark shoes.

"Johnny is stupid," Mark says quietly, breaking the silence between them. Donghyuck hadn't really minded it, as it hadn't been to tense nor serene. "So is Jaehyun. They literally both have heart eyes for each other."

Donghyuck looks up at the pair ahead of him. They're both smiling and laughing, shoulders brushing. Johnny and Jaehyun are very good at looking like a couple but also not looking like a couple at the same exact time. Their dynamic was... _strange_ , to say the least. "Sucks for them."

"I have to deal with it." Mark scrapes the toe of his Vans on the hot cement. "I swear it's been going on for years. They've always been really close.," Mark adds, squinting into the sun ahead of them. "I'm like their little brother."

Donghyuck darts his eyes from Johnny, Jaehyun, and finally Mark. The three do seem like they have a brotherly relationship, despite Johnny and Jaehyun pining after each other. It especially appeared like that when you put Mark in the picture. Donghyuck had always figured he was younger than the other two and his thoughts were now confirmed. "I've never had any siblings."

Mark shakes his head. "Johnny and Jaehyun are like my brothers. I can confirm you don't want siblings. They're pains in the ass."

"Well, it's also a pain in the ass being lonely my whole life," Donghyuck retorts. "The only person I've ever had to confide in is my dad and do you think he understands anything?" Donghyuck watches Mark's expression morph to one of annoyance. His attitude rubs off on him. "No. Of course he doesn't. Be lucky you have someone to talk to like that."

Before he can regret anything, Donghyuck storms ahead. He cuts between Johnny and Jaehyun, not caring about disrupting their perfect little moment. He walks so fast he could be jogging. Mark could chase after him but he doesn't. Instead, Donghyuck enters his house alone. He ignores his dad's attempts at a greeting as he storms to his room.

He slams the door behind him, so hard it makes the bookshelf next to the doorway tremble. Donghyuck presses his back against his door and slides to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

Donghyuck doesn't have siblings because he was a mistake. His father marrying Taeyong was a mistake. His discovery of Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark in his basement was a mistake.

It was all one big mistake, wasn't it? Life is accidental and ruthless. It's unfair and spiteful, malevolent and unkind. The world is horribly cruel. It's been that way to Donghyuck, to the three, to every person alive.

Parents tell their children life isn't fair. And they're right, because life isn't fair. Life is blunt and straightforward, just like that phrase.

~~~~

The next time he sees the three is that night. Donghyuck avoids them all, especially Mark, like a plague. He doesn't go upstairs because Taeyong and his father are doing God knows what. Instead, Donghyuck lets the three be as he sits on the couch, the news broadcasted on the T.V. He isn't even watching anyway, so it doesn't really matter.

"Are we going with you to school tomorrow?" Johnny asks excitedly.

Donghyuck shrugs, flipping through the channels. "I don't really care," he replies monotonously. "Do whatever you want." Johnny and Jaehyun celebrate before disappearing to the basement.

"You really don't care?" Mark asks, voice quiet. He stands beside the T.V., hands clasped in front of him. Donghyuck gives him a pointed look and doesn't respond. Mark returns his glare with one of his own. "You're so self-absorbed," he snaps. "You're fucking selfish, you know that?"

Donghyuck stands up. "Selfish? When have I ever been selfish?"

"All the time!" Mark throws his hands up. "You wallow in your self pity instead of doing something about it! You had to leave all your friends, move here, so what? Make new ones! Your dad got married and you're not the center of attention. Big deal!" Mark steps closer to him, poking his index finger right in the center of his chest. It feels like a jab to the heart.

"You've never had to go through something like that! You've lived in a basement your whole life!" Donghyuck snaps weakly.

Mark pokes his finger harder into his chest, gritting his teeth. "That's sick. That's really fucking sick to say something like that when Johnny, Jaehyun, or I would trade anything to be in your position. It's so _toxic_ to use that against us." Mark walks closer and Donghyuck backs up with every step he takes closer. "Donghyuck, the-"

Donghyuck takes another step back and trips over a large potted plant, causing him to go stumbling to the ground. Mark has no mercy as he hovers over him, eyes flaming. He pulls up Donghyuck by the collar of his shirt. Donghyuck pushes him harshly away.

"Get away from me!" he yells. "You know what? Taeyong is right." Donghyuck gives Mark a harsh, broken glare. "You _are_ dangerous."

The last thing he sees is Mark's astounded face. He looks offended. And furious. And confused. And a little _guilty_. Donghyuck thinks he's hit a sensitive spot. For a second, he feels apologetic, just a little, then Mark's eyes flash and the feeling flies away like a bird.

He sprints up the stairs before he can listen to Mark's response. He hears him following behind him, albeit slowly for someone with super speed. Donghyuck hears Mark scream one last thing before he locks himself in his room, slamming the door harshly behind himself.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Lee Donghyuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! stay safe during these times!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark reconciles with Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter! yay????

It's 3 in the morning and Donghyuck isn't sleeping.

He's been staring at his ceiling for hours. He's covered up his skylight with a blanket.

He doesn't want to see the stars tonight.

Instead, he stares at the countless of indented patterns in his ceiling. He doesn't think. He only breathes, in and out, over and over again. His brain has shut down and the only thing it can do is control the automatic rise and fall of his chest.

Donghyuck had went to the bathroom and cried for five minutes after what Mark had told him. Two seconds of mauling over his words had set him on the verge of a panic attack. He had stopped thinking then.

At school, Donghyuck saw Mark. He saw Jaehyun and Johnny too. He didn't talk to them even if they sat near or next to each other the majority of their classes. He didn't glance at them. He didn't think about them because his brain was still empty.

Donghyuck doesn't invite them to lunch with him. When he goes to get his food from the cafeteria, he sees them all at another table, laughing and talking with some of the more popular kids of the school. Despite his school's no hoodie policy, he pulls it over his head and keeps his chin down as he walks by them.

At home he doesn't see them. If he does, he pretends not to notice it. When Donghyuck sees a blur of speed looking similar to Mark, he lets himself believe his eyes are playing tricks as he retreats back up to his room. When he hears the clank of the metal in the weight room, he doesn't take a glance to see if it's Johnny. Late at night, if he hears Jaehyun going through their knife supply in the kitchen, he doesn't say a thing about it.

Because of Donghyuck's sudden depression, things at school have taken a nastier turn. In empty hallways he's shoved against lockers. His phone screen is cracked. His new white shoes are stepped on. He's tripped and kicked, called names and laughed at. If any bystander notices they don't say anything.

Donghyuck is sprinting down the hallways one day as fast as he can, sneakers squeaking against the polished floor. Behind him are a nasty bunch of boys, desperate to get their hands on him as they chant names at him. He turns a corner too fast, slipping in the process. His shoes squeak against the laminated floor as Donghyuck scrambles up, jumping to his feet and checking over his shoulder.

Surprisingly, they've disappeared. There's only a blur leading down the opposite end of the hallway left.

~~~~

About a week later, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark don't show up at school. It's not like Donghyuck is _concerned_. He's just _noticing_ their absence, right? Though all through his chemistry exam, he can't concentrate because he keeps thinking about a certain blur he keeps seeing, the clang of dumbbells he hears, and the books he's noticed littered around the house.

It's the first time he's admitted to himself that he misses Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark. He misses Johnny's flirtatious remarks and corny jokes. Johnny had felt like an older brother and protector. He misses Jaehyun's daily fun facts and intelligence. Jaehyun was like a mentor and a tutor, always equipped with the best advice for any situation. Mark was... Mark was different, somehow. He was the closest in age with Donghyuck and he had really offended him, but he was down to Earth and observant.

Though he had only known the three for a short period of time, they'd become his friends. The first he's had in a while. It had felt good to finally have them in his life.

Donghyuck reads an article on his phone later that night about a criminal that was on the loose for months being captured. Police had found him tied up at the local station. No one knows how he got there.

Donghyuck smiles.

~~~~

At school the next day, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark appear again. Johnny's back is slouched with exhaustion and Jaehyun even finds it hard to concentrate. Mark has a black eye.

Donghyuck watches them from afar, eyeing them worriedly. He makes eye contact with Mark, whose dark eyes are round and huge as they bore into his. He probably looks just as shocked. He attempts to give Mark an awkward smile and it's reciprocated, the corner of Mark's lips turning up slightly. His grin is crooked and boyish. Donghyuck's stomach leaps.

After school, Donghyuck gathers all his books and backpack from his locker. He feels a presence behind him it would take an idiot not to notice. Heart pounding erratically, he clutches onto his books close to his chest and slowly turns around.

His back is shoved into the locker door next to him before he can process anything. The metal feels cold and hard digging into his back. The hand gripping onto his crewneck isn't helping either. Donghyuck gulps as he raises his head to look at his bully.

"Not today, _please_ ," he begs quietly. Despite his soft speaking, his voice echoes through the empty hallways. It's unsettling as some lights flicker in the distance. He prays the custodian is right around the corner.

The bully smirks, pining Donghyuck to the locker, large hands gripping him tightly. Donghyuck shakes, trying to free himself in retaliation. It's no use because the bully is way taller and stronger than him. Even Donghyuck's attitude won't even them up. "Make this easy for me, you dick."

Donghyuck swings his leg out and nearly hits the guy in the leg. He was _this_ close. "Seriously?" the bully delivers a harsh kick to Donghyuck's shin. He nearly topples over but continues to hold his own, attempting to fight his way from the bully's grasp. "I'm nearly done with you, you little-"

Before he can finish his sentence, the bully is tugged away from Donghyuck and thrown into the lockers beside Donghyuck. His crash makes a huge banging noise as a blur flies by Donghyuck. Before he knows it, he sees his hero hovering over the bully, delivering harsh kicks and punches to his face.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a fucking hand on him," he hisses, giving the bully a harsh punch in the stomach. The bully weakly tries to kick his attacker, but he's soo fast and dodges the blow. He puts a hand around the bully's neck. "Do you understand?"

"But I-"

"Do you understand?" he yells, voice echoing through the hallways. The bully nods in fear. The attacker lets him go. "I don't ever want to see you around Donghyuck or you're dead, you asshole." He stands in front of Donghyuck, shielding him from the bully even if they were about the same height. The bully nods and stands up, bowing weakly. "Get out of here!"

Donghyuck's protector turns to him, lips turned upwards. Donghyuck feels numb, almost like he's floating.

"Hey, pipsqueak."

~~~~

"I don't like talking things out," says Mark later that night. He stands a fair distance away from Donghyuck in the basement. The younger sits on the spinning chair next to the desk. "But I have a few things to say, I guess."

He settles on sitting on the desk in front of Donghyuck. His legs don't touch the ground so he sways them.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

Mark's voice is small when he says it but Donghyuck can still hear it clearly. "I really- I really screwed up. What I said to you..." Mark clears his throat. "What I said to you wasn't alright. It was a douche move. It was really mean." Mark stares at the wall, gaze pensive. "I was triggered by what you said prior to that. You know, about that sibling shit or whatever. And it wasn't something to get worked up on and take out on you later.

"Everything I said wasn't true. You're not- you're not selfish. You're far from it, especially since you sacrificed your whole life before just so your dad can be happy with his husband here. That's-" Mark pauses. "That's pretty damn nice. Then you helped Johnny and Jaehyun and I go to school. I don't act appreciative, but..." Mark looks at Donghyuck, eyes wide. "I should. And I really do appreciate it. So do they."

Mark scratches the back of his neck. He awkwardly smooths his hair down. "I shouldn't have called you all that without putting myself in your shoes. I, uh... I think you're very nice, Donghyuck." Donghyuck feels his cheeks warm. "You're a very good person. Jaehyun and Johnny and I- we really wanna be your friends."

It's humbling for someone like Mark to open up like that. Donghyuck has figured out Mark's not exactly a very open person. In fact, he had thought Mark was deprived of all ability to feel emotions until now. Mark was very genuine with what he said. His words were chose wisely. He sounded quieter and less confident than he normally did. Maybe he got some help from Jaehyun.

Mark seems pretty anxious about his apology as well, by the way he's looking at Donghyuck. Mark's gotten- Mark seems different. This side of him seems more mature yet vulnerable. Donghyuck never took a moment to appreciate it but Mark is handsome. He's good looking in a different way from Johnny's muscular frame, Taeyong's sharp jawline, and Jaehyun's dimples.

His cheekbones are high and his facial features are all rough edges. His eyes, however, are wide and round. They're dark and sparkly, the light glimmering in them as his eyes reflect the brightness. There's shadows on his face casted by the weird lighting of the basement yet it makes him look older in a good way. His lips are thin and bitten over from stress.

Eyeing him makes goosebumps erupt from Donghyuck's skin.

"Look... " Donghyuck's voice is scratchy from not being used. He coughs. "I'm sorry too. When we were talking that one day... I said the wrong things. You're right when you said I was kind of wallowing in my self-pity. I was, really-"

"Donghyuck..."

Mark didn't intend to say anything after that, obviously, as his voice trailed off, but the way his name rolled of his tongue made Donghyuck stop. Mark's voice was soft, almost gentle, much different than when he talked to anyone else. It made Donghyuck feel tingling warmth all over.

There's a serene silence between them. It's comfortable and peaceful. Donghyuck looks at Mark and Mark looks at Donghyuck. For a moment, he is open, sharing himself with Mark. The next, it's over.

"Should we just... move on?" Mark murmurs. He fixes his hair, brushing it back behind his ears. It's a mannerism Donghyuck sees him do a lot. "Like, let's just be friends or whatever."

Donghyuck hides a giddy smile. Wait, why would he be giddy? "Yeah. That's- that would be nice. Just... keep coming to school with me? You and Johnny and Jaehyun?"

Mark hops down from his position on the desk. "You don't mind...?"

"No. You guys are fitting in well with some of the kids and... I don't want to be selfish and ruin that for you."

Mark chuckles awkwardly. "About that... we're not really _friends_ with those kids. We went with them because Jaehyun thought you wanted some space and they invited Johnny to join the football team and- _ugh_." Mark rubs his temples. "They're _assholes_ , all of them, you know." He lowers his voice, leaning in close to Donghyuck. Donghyuck stops breathing.

He moves away, leaving Donghyuck winded and confused. "I- yeah, they're all kind of like that."

"Who's kind of like that?" asks Johnny, hopping out of the elevator. Jaehyun follows him. "Do I have to break up a fight?"

Jaehyun gives Johnny a deadpan look. "No, Johnny. Mark wouldn't lay a finger on Donghyuck. He-"

"Okay!" Mark steps in between them, hooking a arm around each of their shoulders. He nervously chuckles. "Let's go and do some training! Yay!"

Donghyuck, not knowing what to do, follows behind them. _"Ooh,_ can I join?"

Mark gives him a faux smile, showing his perfect and pearly white teeth. "Sure, pipsqueak. Only if you want to be our personal knife throwing target."

~~~~

"I'm glad they're not fighting," Jaehyun says to Johnny as he watches Donghyuck and Mark bickering ahead of them. Their desks are right next to each other in their class as they argue playfully over Donghyuck accidently elbowing Mark. The teacher, who is supervising the class working on their assignments, has literally already given up on them.

"I didn't mean to elbow you!" Donghyuck whispers loudly. "Your fat ass was right in the way."

Mark scoffs. "My fat ass? Says you!"

"Well, you were in my way!"

"Oh, so I'm sitting feet away from you but I'm in your way?"

"Hell yes!"

"Oh, so you _like_ touching me?" Mark leans closer to him and wiggles his eyebrows.

Johnny looks between the two, confusion evident in his gaze. He's lost. "What do you mean?'

Jaehyun smiles, showing his deep dimples. "Both Mark and Donghyuck may not display it, but they have underlying affection for each other. Though, in the future, I do believe they will deny it because they are both very stubborn people."

"Oh, okay." Johnny shrugs, going back to doodling on the edge of his assignment. Jaehyun sighs in exasperation.

Jaehyun's watch lights up, glowing a vivid red. Next to him, Johnny's identical watch does the same. Ahead of them, Mark's watch also flashes. The three all look at each other, alarm reflected in their eyes. Donghyuck looks between all of them, confused.

Fortunately, the bell rings and gets them all out of their predicament. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark are the first ones out of the classroom, Donghyuck tagging along.

"What's wrong?" he asks them quietly in the corner of the hallway. There are students bustling around them but they can all hear him clearly.

"This isn't good," Mark says, showing Donghyuck the watch. "We're supposed to be at home, in the basement, ready for anything, but we're not."

Jaehyun taps on the watch.

"A mission has come up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! please stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong confronts Donghyuck and later talks to Mark. Johnny and Jaehyun have... other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter seven is up! :))

"What do you mean, a mission?" Donghyuck follows Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark as they push through the throng of people in the crowded hallway. Their gazes are set ahead with determination on their faces, tenseness in their bodies. "Where're you going?"

Johnny turns to him with a forced apologetic smile. It appears more like a grimace. "Sorry, Donghyuck. Taeyong's discovered we're missing from the basement-"

Their watches all make a soft dinging noise. Jaehyun looks down, cringing at the message that lights up on the surface of it. "Looks like he's already found out..." he trails off. The silence between the four isn't for long as the watches begin dinging continuously, new messages lighting up on the screen every second. "I don't believe he's happy."

"Of course not." Mark grabs the sleeves of Jaehyun and Johnny's shirts and begins tugging them towards the school's exit. Surprisingly, he has the strength to tug both of them despite being smaller and more wiry than both of them. "C'mon, let's-"

"Can I come?" Donghyuck interrupts in the spur of a moment. According to what he's heard, missions can be highly dangerous. He would be putting himself at substantial risk if he'd tag along with the three. Donghyuck doesn't consider that as he asks to come with the three, though. As a teenager, he doesn't really think things through properly.

Donghyuck probably should, honestly.

Mark gives him an incredulous look. " _Hell_ no," he spits out. "Cover for us."

And like that, Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun are off in a blur.

~~~~

The rest of the day is uneventful. Donghyuck has to make excuses for the three at every class. He's told four different teachers four different things. Being alone, Donghyuck has plenty of time to maul over what he'll tell Taeyong when he gets home.

His stepfather was going to have a whole questionnaire for Donghyuck to fill out when he gets home. If he answers the questions right, he receives a billion dollars and wins a game show. If he answers them wrong, he's dumped in a shark tank... or whatever happens when someone fails to win a game show.

Donghyuck prepared himself mentally to face the wrath of Taeyong. He's went over every question Taeyong could ask him about Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun in his head. He has every scenario mapped out. By the end of the day, Donghyuck seriously believes he's overthinking this.

Taeyong is already waiting for him in the living room when Donghyuck arrives home. He's leaned against the couch in a leisurely stance, looking almost _relaxed_ , but the rigid lines of his body tell otherwise. Taeyong has an ability to keep an authoratative and intense aura around himself at all times. He keeps a thick metal wall around himself that Donghyuck doesn't want to run into.

He says nothing as Donghyuck sets down his backpack and slips off his shoes at the door. He says nothing as Donghyuck walks towards him. He's silent as Donghyuck tries slipping past him.

"Lee Donghyuck."

Just the sound of his voice makes Donghyuck stop in his tracks like he's a robot. He suddenly knows how Mark, Jaehyun, and Johnny feel. Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut tight, breathing shakily through his nose. "Yes?"

"What have you been doing with my super humans?"

Taeyong's voice is monotonous. There's no emotion portrayed. Rather than the question it's how he acts that makes Donghyuck's instincts tell him to run. Yet he doesn't as he stands still in the living room, feet rooted to the wood floor below him.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Taeyong steps in front of him, looking down at him with wide and fierce eyes. Donghyuck can see his own reflection in his large orbs. "Yeah? You don't? Well, explain to me why I went into my basement I specifically told you not to enter and find three of my best projects missing?"

Donghyuck fiends confusion. Taeyong, being an observant scientist, can most likely see right through him. " _Really_? Wow, you have three _super humans_ living in our basement? That- That's _sweet_ , Mister Taeyong."

"Don't try to pretend," Taeyong hisses, exasperated. "I tracked their locations on their chips from the past few days. They've been going to school with you." He runs his hands through his hair. "Donghyuck, are you crazy? You took three secret projects with hidden abilities to a _high school_? Didn't you realize it wasn't going to end up well?"

Donghyuck clenches his fists. His fingernails dig into his palms and it should hurt but he can't feel the pain. He stares defiantly up at Taeyong. To him, Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun seemed to just be three science projects he kept cooped up in his lab. He treated them like they were part of an experiment, and though they technically were, they were also humans.

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark were people. They had emotions and personalities. They had beating hearts and fully functioning lungs. The only thing that differed them from normal people were the small, microscopic computer chips attached to their brain.

Computer chips should not define a human being. Supernatural abilities were not the only personality trait each of the three possessed. Donghyuck could see that but Taeyong was yet to.

"They're not hidden projects," Donghyuck defends. "Johnny and Jaehyun and Mark are real people too."

Taeyong bites his lip. The pink is chipped and chapped. He nibbles on his lips quite a bit so that may be the leading cause of the skin's condition. Taeyong also has a scar above one of his eyes. Donghyuck briefly wonders where it's from. A fall down the stairs? A lab experiment went wrong?

"Yes, but you have to see they're dangerous," Taeyong says in a low voice. "Haven't they done anything to you? Gotten out of control?"

Donghyuck briefly thinks of the time Mark's eyes had glowed. He shakes his head. "No," he lies. "They're my friends."

Taeyong frowns. "Donghyuck, they're dangerous, too. I understand you want them to be your friends, and they may too, but..." Taeyong trails off, seeming unsure what to say next. Donghyuck can't stand the silence between them so he speaks up.

"They're not dangerous!" he snaps. "Johnny and Mark and Jaehyun would never try to hurt me. We all went to school together, too. They were way happier there than in your stupid lab." He takes a deep breath, lowering his voice and calming himself. "They're people too. They deserve a chance to live."

"Donghyuck, the world is _harsh_ ," he says, face cold and voice stony. "And if you put three bionic super humans into it, who knows what could happen? They-"

"They could live happily," Donghyuck finishes.

Taeyong hushes him. "What I'm trying to say that if there's a disaster, a glitch, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark are done for. They'll be killed by the government. It's not like I want to shield them." Taeyong smiles bitterly, sadly, and Donghyuck suddenly feels like this conversation is a ghost of one before it. Maybe it had been, between Taeyong and someone else. "But it's the only way to protect them." He places a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. "Don't you want them to be safe?"

The weight of Taeyong's hand on his shoulder suddenly feels to heavy. Tears well up in Donghyuck's eyes. "B- but there's always risks in _everything_." Donghyuck blinks his eyes rapidly to stop the tears threatening to escape. "The world is full of risks."

"Yes, but-"

"Please listen to them," Donghyuck begs, quiet and unsure. His voice is full of pain. "Please try, because they're humans just like us."

~~~~

The basement is quiet. The air is melancholy and full of regret. If Mark were to drop a pin, anyone, even a normal human, could hear it. He doesn't drop a pin but his perfect and enhanced hearing can make out the hushed whispers of Johnny and Jaehyun in the other room. They couldn't be more discreet, really.

They're talking about the outside world. Of school. Jaehyun doesn't speak with his usual formalities and flawless grammar. When he rushes his speaking he combines words together and uses run on sentences. Johnny is no different. They don't say it out loud but there's a hidden promise between the two of them. Mark can sense it easily, and his suspicions are right because in the next few moments, Johnny and Jaehyun are silent. Mark looks through the doorway and they're kissing, passionately and holding onto each other tightly.

He'd normally interrupt them but he doesn't. There's a curiosity in him as he watches through the door, engrossed in the way Jaehyun clutches onto Johnny's shoulders and the way Johnny licks into his mouth. Something inside of him feels heavy. He feels a sense of _longing_ , the tugging of his heart. The first person that pops in his head is Lee Donghyuck. He diminishes himself from Mark's thoughts as quickly as he had come.

There's a presence behind him Mark hadn't noticed. It's only when Taeyong speaks does Mark realize he's been behind him the whole time.

"Have they always been like that?"

He watches Johnny and Jaehyun too, but the scene doesn't have the safe effect it does with Mark. Taeyong has Ten, he has someone he can touch and hold like that, so he's immune to the emotions buzzing around like bees. He doesn't have to look at Johnny and Jaehyun, a part of him filled with secretive longing.

Mark shakes his head because he's never seen Johnny and Jaehyun kiss. They've flirted, exchanged smiles, talked to each other like they're each other's lifelines but the two have never been lip locked. "No."

He sinks down so his back is against the wall, knees curled to his chest. Taeyong crouches down in front of him, shifting so he can sit with his legs crossed in front of him and his hands are placed in his lap. The position he's in makes Mark feel smaller and more vulnerable. He thinks back to a younger Mark that is about to get a scolding from Taeyong because he touched dangerous lab equipment.

"I think we need to talk," Taeyong says quietly. Mark agrees with a nod, resting his head on his knees. He doesn't mind the position because Taeyong has seen him like this since he was little. "How was school?"

Mark blinks in surprise, looking at Taeyong in astonishment. He feels like his son that just got home from a normal day of high school, getting bombarded with questions about his day. There's a part of him that secretly wants that. To be normal, sitting at the kitchen table as he completes homework with Johnny and Jaehyun across from him.

And Donghyuck. He would sit beside him because the only available chair would be by Mark.

"Fine," Mark says simply, wishing not to get his hopes up. Doing that just crushes you more in the end.

"You've been going for a while now."

It's more of a statement than a question. And Taeyong is right. "Yeah. How did you not find out?" Mark asks, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. Taeyong chuckles softly.

"I don't know. Donghyuck was pretty smart about it, though."

Donghyuck. Of course he was smart about it. Donghyuck was intelligent, not in a sense like Jaehyun, but he knew his way around well. He was stealthy and sneaky about everything he did. It would have first irritated Mark but now he finds himself taking a liking to it. Donghyuck had taken them to school, given him a chance to live a life he never knew was possible.

He really deserves something for that, doesn't he?

Mark can't hide the smile spreading across his face. When the topic of Donghyuck enters the conversation it makes Mark feel... giddy? Prideful? Tingly? "Donghyuck really is..." Mark trails off, biting his lip. What was Donghyuck? "Really something."

Taeyong nods understandingly. "He's a good kid."

Donghyuck's a good kid. A very good kid. He has all good intentions and is the sweetest person Mark's ever met. The only problem is that he wears his heart on his sleeve. He takes his heart out and shows it to the world but forgets to put it away. He'll be hurt someday by that. Mark hopes when it happens he won't have to see Donghyuck get hurt.

"Donghyuck was just helping us." Mark picks at the rip in his jeans. The thread only unravels more. "He wasn't trying to do anything bad. He felt sorry for us."

"I know that," Taeyong murmurs. "I talked to him."

Something settles uncomfortably in Mark's stomach. What had Taeyong said to Donghyuck? Did Donghyuck get punished? Was he yelled at? And why would Taeyong talk to Donghyuck? Donghyuck would've felt much more comfortable around Mark. He wishes he had been there to hear the conversation.

"I told him what I told you when you were younger," Taeyong explains. "About you guys being dangerous... he really said a few things that hit me hard."

"Donghyuck tends to do that."

Taeyong smiles sympathetically. "I have no idea what to say, Mark. I'm sorry for never considering your feelings in all of this. All these years you've been cooped up and I only wanted to keep you safe but I hurt you more." Taeyong sets a gentle hand on Mark's bouncing knee. "I should have been more concerned about your happiness. You've all been so unhappy down here and I could have done something about it.

"You and Johnny and Jaehyun may be bionic, but most of you is human. You should be living like a human. I should have considered sending you three to school and having you participate in activities like normal kids. Which, you guys really are. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Mark says. That's all that needs to be said. "I understand, Taeyong. I forgive you."

But Mark doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why he couldn't have the opportunity to go out into the real world years ago. He doesn't understand why Taeyong has let him waste years and years in the basement training for missions like it was his only purpose. He could've been out into the world. He could be living a normal life. Mark could've been happy earlier.

He's happier now, though. A certain brown haired boy helped him, Johnny, and Jaehyun with that.

No. Mark cleared his head of Donghyuck. _Don't think of him, don't think of him. You shouldn't think of him_.

Taeyong looks unsure. "Really? You don't have to just because-"

" _TY Track_ , just shut up," Mark interrupts, wrapping his arms around Taeyong in a hug. Taeyong has always been like a father to him. He had raised Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun from the time they were children. He had taught them everything they know. "God, don't get emotional or anything."

"I'm not!" Taeyong snaps. "You've grown up so well, _Markie poo._ "

Mark groans. "Please do not call me that."

Taeyong laughs, ruffling Mark's hair. "Whatever, kid. Anyways, I'm going to pray Johnny and Jaehyun aren't making out so I can go and repeat that whole speech to them." Taeyong stands up. "Wish me luck!"

Taeyong turns around. Mark stands up. "Taeyong?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think..." Mark clasps his hands in front of him, fiddling with his thumbs. He avoids Taeyong's large and prying eyes. "Can we still go to school? Johnny and Jaehyun and me?"

There's a second Taeyong stares at him blankly and Mark fears he'll disapprove of what he had said. Then he breaks out into a radiant smile. "Well, I might have to make a few adjustments to your programs first, but yeah, in about a week you can go back to school."

"Oh, thank God," Mark says, clutching his chest. "I was afraid you were going to-"

"Johnny, Jaehyun, stop this _fucking_ instant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! please stay safe and wash your hands!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is presented with Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark. Donghyuck finds out they can finally attend school with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update of the day! this chapter is a bit shorter than normal but that's because i wanted to update twice today and i didn't have a better stopping point.

Donghyuck isn't surprised when Mark, Jaehyun, and Johnny don't accompany him to school the next day after Taeyong's conversation. Before he leaves his house, he does a double take behind him to make sure the three aren't following him. He's been getting very used to their company over the past weeks. Too used, unfortunately.

There's a whole week he doesn't see Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark. Taeyong acts like the whole situation between them was nonexistent. Yet Donghyuck can't help the tension in the air whenever he talks to Taeyong at the dinner table, his father watching over them. He just has to put on a fake smile and go with it.

"What's been happening at school, Donghyuck?" asks his father, piling on rice to Donghyuck's plate. Never has food looked more disgusting.

Donghyuck shrugs, picking at his rice before scooping some into his mouth. It just sits on his tongue and he resists the urge to spit it out. "Nothing," Donghyuck responds monotonously. It was true, nothing eventful has been happening at school ever since Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark have stopped going with him. He's genuinely concerned for the three. He hopes they're doing alright in the basement or wherever they may be.

"There can't be nothing," Ten argues. "C'mon, how are your friends?"

Donghyuck stiffens. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark had really been his only friends at school and home. He's still an outcast amongst the different students of his grade. He's never said anything about his father about friends, either. How can he assume he even hangs out with anyone? "I don't have friends."

Ten frowns, looking hurt. "You were really happy a while ago, what happened? I just assumed you were fitting in..."

"Well, now I'm not." Donghyuck abruptly stands up, his chair making a painful screeching sound on the floor. He pushes his plate away. "I'm not hungry. May I be excused?" He looks to Taeyong.

Taeyong raises his eyebrows. "Actually, I've been meaning to show your father something, Donghyuck."

He gestures towards the hallway. Mark, Jaehyun, and Johnny appear in the entryway, awkwardly intruding on the peaceful family dinner. Johnny and Jaehyun are close together and Mark is behind them. He shifts out from the space and his eyes find Donghyuck's. His lips tilt up in the corner.

Taeyong walks over to the three, who stand in a perfect line. He faces Ten and extends his arms, making an enthusiastic gesture towards the super humans. _"Ta dah!"_

Ten, meanwhile, sits up straight in his chair with a confused expression. He nods slowly and eyes Mark, Johnny, and Jaehyun with disinterest. "And... _why_ are there three random teenagers in our home?"

"These aren't just _any_ random teenagers," says Taeyong, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I've been working with these guys for years in my basement. Ten, meet the world's first bionic super humans, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark." He gestures to each one as he introduces them. "Guys, this is Ten, my husband."

Jaehyun politely bows. Johnny smiles as he waves. Mark just nods awkwardly. He shifts slowly from his position beside Johnny and Jaehyun so he can stand by Donghyuck's side. He's wearing shorts and a loose red shirt and has glasses adorning his face. The roundness of them frames his cheekbones perfectly. Looking at his side profile, Donghyuck's stomach lurches uncomfortably.

"Hey," Mark breathes beside him. Without looking at him Mark reaches out and hovers his hand against Donghyuck's lower back before brushing his fingers there. Donghyuck just nods, biting his lip hard as he ignores the tickling sensation of Mark's fingertips and instead focuses on the conversation between Taeyong and Ten being presented in front of him.

"I got these guys from an orphanage when they were little. They were _sick_ , Ten, so I had to do something to help them-"

"So you gave them powers?" Ten leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. He folds his legs neatly underneath them. "And you kept them in your basement too?"

"Dear, don't be rash," Taeyong begs, putting his hands together in a praying motion. He gives his best puppy eyes to Ten. "They're not dangerous if they're properly contained. I even-"

"What I'm mad about," Ten stands up, "is you keeping these poor kids in your basement for their whole lives! Poor things." He stands on his tiptoes to give Johnny's head a pat. Johnny leans into the touch like a dog.

Taeyong hangs his head at the scolding. "I know," he drawls. "But I'm making up for it by sending these guys to school with Donghyuck!"

" _What_?" Ten and Donghyuck say in unison, one in bewilderment and the other in elation. Donghyuck turns to Mark on instinct, hands cupped into little fists in front of him.

"Really?"

Ten puts both his hands up. "Wait, hang on, how do they know Donghyuck?" he asks, looking to where Mark is beside his son. With wide eyes, Mark hastily retreats his hand from where it had rested on Donghyuck's back to his side. He avoids Ten's inquisitive eyes, opting to turn his attention to Johnny and Jaehyun with a frightened look.

"Oh," says Taeyong dumbly. "Well, you see, Donghyuck went into my lab and-"

"He _what?!"_

~~~~

"Your father seemed angry," Johnny says later that night, idly shooting a mini basketball into the little hoop hanging on Donghyuck's door. He jumps and dunks it, making the hoop shake as he cheers for himself.

"I believe he was just appalled," Jaehyun provides, flipping through Donghyuck's copy of _Hamlet_ he was reading for literature. He adjusts the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.

Donghyuck nods from where he lays on his bed, randomly placing his arm in the air and letting it hover as he reaches towards his ceiling. "He's shocked. He'll be good in the morning."

Ten had been a little horrified there had been three super humans living in his basement for the time he had been with Taeyong. Hopefully, Taeyong was sorting things out with him at that moment. He might be a bit aloof for a while, but eventually Ten would be fine, inviting Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark to join the family for dinner and spoiling them rotten.

"I wouldn't be fine either," Mark says. His neck is craned up to look at the sky through Donghyuck's skylight. With his chin pointed in Donghyuck's direction, he can see the faint hairs poking out from the pale skin. Mark needs to shave. Something as simple as that he had noticed about Mark made warmth spread through his whole body.

There's a few moments of silence. Jaehyun breaks it. "I do believe this play really isn't relevant in-"

"Jaehyun, _Hamlet_ really sucks," Mark interrupts. Donghyuck bursts out laughing. Mark looks satisfied with the reaction. He changes the topic. "You have a nice skylight in here."

"Thank you," Donghyuck responds almost shyly. He sits up, clearing his throat as he notices his own behavior. He looks up at the sky. "I really like the view here."

Mark looks over at him, eyes sparkly and wide. They waver as they look him up and down. "You do?"

"Sure."

Mark looks like he wants to say something, _anything_ , opening his mouth like a fish and closing it. He looks conflicted as he slouches, sourly looking at his hands in defeat. He avoids Donghyuck's attentive gaze to instead draw patterns into Donghyuck's bed sheets with slim, pale fingers.

"Meh." Johnny throws the mini basketball to Donghyuck, who shoots it into the mini hoop by the door.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you what Taeyong did to our chips!" Jaehyun says, setting the book he was reading to the side. He sits up straight, legs crossed in front of him. Johnny flops down beside him, rubbing his head into his thigh. Donghyuck pretends not to be surprised at the action of affection.

"Wait, what'd he do to you guys?" asks Donghyuck. "Did he give you new powers? New-"

"No way," Mark says. "Just updated our chips for accurate location services, better control and usage of our powers... it'll be hard for one of us to get out of hand."

Donghyuck glances between the three. "Out of hand...?"

"Sometimes, us super humans have accidental glitches or bugs that will allow us to be severely destructible and uncontrollable," explains Jaehyun. "Therefore, we can inflict damage on objects and people using our powers. We can become alter egos of ourselves if it gets to that point."

"It's what happened with me... that one time," Mark mumbles, voice small. "When my eyes glowed..." Donghyuck nods in understanding. So that's what was happening with Mark when they had fought. No wonder he had seemed scarier than normal. "Don't worry, though. Taeyong's basically fixed it and you're safe around us, you know."

"I never said I was," Donghyuck defends quietly. "I trust you guys."

Johnny coos from where he lays on the ground. "Awww, that's so cute! He trusts us, Jae!"

"I'm sure he does, Johnny." Jaehyun rubs Johnny's neck. He stretches out like a cat and nuzzles his face into Jaehyun's arm. _Yup_ , thinks Donghyuck, _there is definitely something going on with those two_.

"I think they're like... dating? Sort of?" Mark whispers in his ear. His breath is warm and soft. He smells of watermelon gum. He leans even closer to Donghyuck, chest brushing against his shoulder. He lowers his voice even more. "I caught them making out the other day."

Donghyuck bobs his head up and down, not knowing how to respond with words when he shivers uncomfortably from his presence. Mark leans away from him just as quickly as he had leaned in. Though he is out of his personal space, the sweet scent of watermelon still invades the area.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," Mark says quietly when he, Johnny, and Jaehyun leave Donghyuck's room for the night. Taeyong had already yelled at them twice for depriving Donghyuck from his precious sleep. Jaehyun and Johnny are already halfway down the hall, laughs resonating through the house. "Unless they do something stupid." He nods down the hallway to where his companions are.

Donghyuck nods, hovering in the entrance to his room. "Yeah. Just... good luck with them." He smiles. The action is awkward and painful. "Don't die when you're around them."

Mark stuffs his hands in his pockets, laughing softly. "I mean, I'll try not to." He gives Donghyuck a pearly white smile. "Well..."

None of them make an attempt to move. Mark's eyes are wide and they look at Donghyuck as if he had just unlocked all the secrets to the universe. He stares at him, mouth parted, eyebrows raised, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Donghyuck clears his throat and he snaps out of his trance.

"I- uh, it's been nice. Having you guys..." he trails off. Mark nods slowly from where he stands in front of him, eyes searching his face. He feels too close, suddenly, because he can count every single imperfection on Mark's smooth skin. "I missed it," he blurts out.

Mark stares at him, a dumbfounded expression mixed with something akin to relief. "Oh."

"Get to bed, Donghyuck!" Taeyong's voice yells down the hallway, interrupting Mark and Donghyuck's moment. Mark gives him a curt and short farewell before leaving Donghyuck at his door, still staring at the space where he had been.

His stomach oddly sinks when Mark is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! stay safe and keep social distancing if it applies to you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry haha
> 
> as you can tell i have n o i d e a what i'm doing but that's okay


End file.
